If It Never Happened
by BriRy18
Summary: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never happened. Now in high school Sora feels as though things between her and her friends are falling apart and wishes for a way to restore the bond they all share.
1. Just a Dream

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: I know most of you requested that I do 358/2 days next, but it's been awhile since I'd played the game so I'm gonna try and replay it, or at least watch the movie before even attempting the fic. In the meantime I hope you enjoy this installment, and be prepared for "If I could forget" the Chain of Memories installment to appear as well.**

 **Chapter 1: Just a Dream**

 _Sora felt like she was falling. Though her body lay flat her mind went fuzzy and she felt a rush and tingling sensation of having nothing around her but darkness. She stretched out her hand, her eyes half opened and she tried reaching for the light that seemed millions of miles away._

 _Key...blade…_

Sora awoke with a start, her eyes darting back and forth as she looked at her dimly lit room, cluttered with its usual mess of papers, projects, and clothes spread out all over. She slowly rose up wiping the sweat at the bottom of her neck and she gave a shuddering sigh. "That dream, again."

"Sora!" She heard her mom calling her from downstairs. "It's 6:30, shouldn't you be heading for school?"

"What?" Sora looked to the side, pulling off the shirt that lay on her bedside drawers she spotted her alarm clock with the numbers 12:00 blinking on and off. "Damn it, I must have accidentally unplugged it again." Yanking off the covers Sora immediately went searching for a clean uniform. God she hated wearing a skirt.. but she was in Highschool now, and dress code required all girls to wear their skirts, so what could she do?

Her bag that she'd strapped over her shoulder bounced against her hip as she ran at full speed. She'd missed the bus so she'd just have to run all the way to school. Luckily she knew a shortcut and was in such good shape for running. "I really should try out for the track team… Alright here goes nothing… DOUBLE TIME!"

Making a full sprint she turned a sharp corner into an alley ducking through the small space, jumping on trash cans and leaping over fences. She reached the final wall and leaped, with her fingers gripping the top she pulled herself up and ran along the brick all the way to the main street grinning when she spotted her school and kids still filing in through the gates. "Made it! Woot!"

She jumped off the wall her skirt flying up flashing a pair of white panties causing a couple freshman to blush but she paid it no mind. She saw the female figure slowly making her way up the walk and her eyes narrow. "Target found… grrr" Sprinting again she brought up her bag and raised it up like a weapon. She then brought it down sharply across the butt of the girl. "ROXAS!"

Roxas shrieked and rubbed her ass glaring. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You jerk! Damn you, Roxas why the hell didn't you wake me up before you left the house? I didn't even have time to eat breakfast!" Sora's stomach grumbled on cue making her whine and her eyes tear. "What sort of sister are you?"

"One with a social life…" Roxas frowned at her sister. The two of them were twins, but while Sora had thick brown hair left to hang around her face in messy tufts and curls, Roxas kept her bright blonde locks brushed and pulled back in a ponytail.

The two were opposites despite having similar bright personalities, and features. Roxas enjoyed being a girl, she wore skirts and dresses often, and her appearance meant a lot to her. She often fussed over accessories and styles and made sure her uniform stood out by stamping her style on it with black and white wrist bands, rings, and charms. Sora on the other hand was more or less a boy wearing a skirt. She hardly put any effort into her appearance at all aside from brushing her hair and making sure whatever she put on was clean. She wore no make up, and the only accessory she wore was the crown pendant their mother had given her. Roxas had a pendant too, but in the shape of a uniquely designed X. Pulling her cellphone out of her bag she started to text, and smiled after getting a message.

"Like I really have the time to wait for your sorry butt. Some of us have plans."

Sora's eyes watered more. "You know sometimes I hate Axel… you think more about your boyfriend then you ever do of me."

"Axel and I broke up." The fact she spoke it so monotone made Sora's shock even more apparent.

"Huh?" Sora's hunger momentarily forgotten, her interest piqued. "You serious? When?"

"A week ago…"

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? Who broke it off? Was it mutual? I mean you guys were so close…"

"I just moved on, Sora. Axel's just… too immature for me." She put her phone away and adjusted the bag on her shoulder strutting forward and the two of them walked towards the school.

"What? He was crazy about you though… he used to do duets with Demyx expressing his feelings for you in front of the entire school. He also would visit your class bugging you on breaks so the two of you could have lunch together."

"I'm saying that's immature." She said it plainly, and then put on a smile waving towards the front gate. Sora followed her gaze and her eyes nearly bugged out again. "Isn't that Terra? He's a senior isn't he? He and Riku have classes together."

"Yeah, now that's real boyfriend material right there." Roxas touched her cheek sighing. "Smooth, cool, strong, and serious about his dreams. He's looking toward the future, and now as his loyal girlfriend I'll be there supporting him all the way."

"I thought he was dating Aqua…"

Roxas suddenly stopped, her temple throbbing and Sora suddenly took a sidestep away, a bead of sweat on her own face. "That's right… he was… Aqua, little miss perfect… perfect hair, perfect smile, perfect record, captain of the volleyball team and senior class valedictorian."

"Vale-what?" Sora raised her brow in question.

"That stone cold heart of hers dumped Terra like yesterday's trash, saying he's too forceful, too erratic, and hurts him only to go out with Zack Fair two days later!" Fire burned around her aura at the thought of Aqua's behavior.

"But… didn't you kinda do the same with Ax- Geh!" Sora ducked Roxas' bag. "Okay okay I get it! Two different kettles and all that!"

"Damn straight it's different! The big difference being Axel isn't serious about anything, but Terra will definitely take our relationship seriously. He's got the big picture. Axel I doubt thinks about the next day, let alone a year into the future." She holds her bag in front of her taking a deep breath and lifting her head when the first bell sounded. "We'd better get to class. I've got club activities so go home ahead of me."

"Alright…" Sora pouted watching Roxas run ahead and link hands with Terra as they headed to class together. Roxas and Terra, huh? She remembered when Terra had first moved to Destiny Islands. He and Aqua had connected immediately because they were originally from the same town… and Terra had spotted Roxas practicing sword fighting on the beach, the two of them becoming fast friends, though once he'd started dating Aqua their friendship had slowed some.

"Guess it's okay so long as she's happy…" She sighed and made her way to class. She paused in front of the Junior class… and frowned seeing most of her friends cluttered in there. She should be in that class, they were all the same age, and they all should have been graduating together… but certain circumstances had her in the freshman class.

Almost two years ago, when everyone was still into sword fighting, and exploring the little island, there'd been a bad storm. Kairi, Riku, and herself had built a raft wanting to expand their adventures and see other worlds… but the storm had kicked up, and afraid for the raft she'd gone to the island to tie it down. Heh… all she'd wanted was a little adventure.

What she got was a near death experience.

She'd stupidly stepped on the raft, waves kicking up and making it drift out to sea. The poorly shaped craft hadn't lasted long against the powerful currents and she'd fallen into the water.. nearly drowned as the waves kicked and tossed her like a rag doll.

The last thing she remembered was darkness, and bitter cold, then waking up in the hospital months later after being in a coma. Kairi, her mom and her sister had all been there, and were crying as each tried to explain what had happened to her. Riku was no where to be seen.

He'd distanced himself from her then. They barely spoke anymore, and truthfully at the time it had hurt far worse than any of the bruising or broken bones she'd received during the accident. What was worse was she'd found less and less chances to talk to him. Because of the coma she'd been held back a year, and now felt isolated from those she'd been so close to.

Not that being a freshman was terrible. She'd found friends in her new class, her seat neighbors in particular were fun to be around, and they'd become real close.

"Hey Sora…" speak of the Devil, Sora looked up from her desk to see a pair of sea blue eyes glancing back at her. "Quit spacing out, class is gonna start soon."

"Yeah," she smiled brightly. "I know, Donald, no need to lecture me before class even starts." She admired the boy… he was short compared to his classmates… bright silver hair like Riku, but it was clean cut and styled, and he always wore a sailor's hat when he wasn't in school. He collected unique pens and pencils with different little heads… her favorite being a dragon spewing a fireball. Donald was going through puberty, his voice squeaky now and then, reminding her a little bit of a quacking duck.

The second friend was named Garfield, but she and Donald liked to call him Goofy because he was, in all essence, a goof. He was much taller than his counterpart, thick black locks going down to his shoulders in a shaggy cut. his bangs were so long and parted down the middle they looked like great big dog ears. He had a deeper, slow voice and he always spoke as if he was thinking about each word before saying it. Still he was a sweet person, and was the first to extend his hand when they'd become classmates.

"Morning guys!" Goofy sat down and gave a little "hyuk" laugh. "It's a beautiful day, don'tcha think?"

"Yeah, it's starting to get warmer too, which means…" Donald gave a hissing laugh. "Summer is on its way!"

"Oh yeah!" Sora grinned suddenly leaning in on her arms. "Long days, fresh fruit, fireworks festival… not to mention the beach will be open again!"

"Yep! Hyuk, but before that…" Goofy took out his books and set them on the table. "Don't forget we got testing in a few weeks."

Sora's mood suddenly dimmed as she hung her head.. .an ominous cloud hanging over it. Donald tapped his foot grunting. "Way to ruin the moment, Goofy."

"Sorry…" Goofy hung his head a moment but then put a comforting hand on Sora's shoulder. "Don't you worry though, Sora. Me and Donald here will make sure you pass ALL your exams. We won't let you get held back again."

"Thanks Goofy... " She lifted her head up slightly to prop her chin on her arms. "I'm okay in most of my subjects, but I'm still having problems with Math and Science."

"Yeah, it is a tough course." Donald agreed. "Professor Vexen is a real creepy teacher too, makes it hard to concentrate."

"Yeah, and Miss Larxene is just a hellion. I'm afraid to learn anything from her." Sora's face went blue trying to picture what the blonde hellion would do if she failed her tests. "I remember when she asked me what the value of X was, and when I got it wrong she threw chalk at me like they were ninja stars."

"Well look on the bright side," Goofy smiled. "Those are the only two subjects you really have to concentrate on. You're already really good at English and History and stuff. Not to mention you're the top in the class during P.E."

"Yeah, you said it," Donald agreed. "I can't wait to see you for the physical exams. You're gonna pass with flying colors!"

Sora immediately brightened and she nodded. "Thanks, you guys are the best. Oh hey, I got an idea, how about we all do a study group after school today. We can go to the little island, make it an adventure. What do you say?"

"Uhh…" Donald and Goofy looked at each other and then turned back looking guilty. "That does sound like fun." Goofy started.

"But Goofy and I have club activities after school today." Donald finished.

"Maybe we can do it on the weekend instead?" Goofy suggested when Sora's face fell.

"Oh, okay yeah, heh I'd almost forgot you guys joined clubs." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She couldn't believe she forgot. It was something neither of them stopped talking about. Donald had just joined a magician's group, a club dedicated to the study of mystic spells, and ancient magics. Goofy on the other hand joined the Chess club and was already named the Black Knight of the group because of his reliance on that particular piece.

"Why don't you join a club too Sora? It's still early, maybe you could even join a sports team. You'd be great!" Donald suggested.

"Well I did kinda joke to myself earlier that I'd like to join track… but tryouts have already been held, and I can't join up until summer starts when they review their roster for next season." Sora sighed. "It's okay guys, we'll study this weekend, I'll just try and do my best on my own until then."

Easier said than done, Sora thought as she put her stuff away when the last bell rang for the day. She hated to study. She had the hardest time concentrating, especially with math when all the numbers and symbols seemed to all blur together.

She stood up and shouldered her bag. Maybe she'd just skip studying and just go to the island by herself. She could use the fresh air, and it had been a long time since she'd actually been out there. No one really liked to go there anymore, in fact many of her friends stopped going after they'd joined highschool, Riku and Kairi included.

She wondered why.

Poking her head into the Junior class she hooted in the group's direction. "Hey Guys!"

"Sora! Hey how was class?" Selphie greeted her with a big smile.

"It was class… hey are you guys free? I wanted to go to the island today and get some fresh air. Do you wanna come with me?"

"Sorry Sora, but I can't. Namine and I are going to art club." Selphie apologized.

"Yeah, Tidus and I got a game to go to, but maybe some other time, ya?" Wakka continued.

"Oh, I see, that's okay I guess… uh hey, where's Kairi?" She looked around expecting her to be lingering around but was no where to be seen.

"Kairi had tennis practice today," Namine explained. "She said there's a big tournament coming up and she needs to get ready for it."

Feeling defeated Sora forced a smile on her lips and scratched her cheek. "Guess everyone's got plans then… oh well, guess nothing to do but study.. eh heh." She backed up and waved. "See you guys later…" Sora let out a heavy sigh as she exited the class. "Man… what a gyp… mmm no… wait.. there's still one person I haven't asked yet!" Suddenly brightened by the notion Sora made a run for the senior class. She skid to a stop when she nearly ran into the vice principal and she bowed and apologized. "Sorry Mr. Xehanort!"

"Slow down, Sora… whatever your plans are, there's no need to rush. Wouldn't want to hurt yourself again, would you?" The old man grinned slyly and gave a chuckle brushing by her. Sora gave a shudder.. that man always gave her the creeps.

"Oh, right…" returning to the task at hand she finished the jog to the Senior class. Smiling she spotted Riku at the window finishing putting away his belongings and was just shouldering his bag. "Riku!"

The tall silver haired boy tensed up at the voice, and his eyes slowly met with hers and he hesitated before waving a hand and managing a smile. "Hey Sora."

"Hey! I"m glad I caught you! You got a sec?"

"Sure…" Riku stepped toward her. "It has been awhile since we've talked like this. What's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you'd go to the island with me? Everybody else is busy with clubs and stuff and won't go with me." She put her hands together pressing them to her face. "Please, Riku?"

He frowned… adjusting the bag on his shoulder he put his free hand on his hip. "Sorry, but I can't."

"Awww… why not?" Sora pouted her hopes dashed.

"Did you forget?" He started… and paused a moment studying her sad face. "I'm student council president. I've got a meeting to go to."

"Oh, yeah that's right I'd forgotten." Sora smiled. "You won the elections last year… that's so like you Riku!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" He frowned at her.

"Oh come on, Riku, you know what I'm talking about. You, Aqua and Terra are top of your class when it comes to sports, and grades and stuff… but you're the only one with the determination to kick ass in the presidential running!"

"Yeah, i guess so. I'm sorry I can't go to the island with you… but I've got my hands full."

"That's okay, what you're doing is important. I understand." She was disappointed, but there was no helping it. Riku was Riku after all… always going places.

"Right…" he lifted a hand and tugged at a strand of her hair. "tests are coming up… you gonna be okay?"

That subject again.. her face went blue with stress and she averted her eyes laughing. "I'll manage."

"Hmmm… somehow I don't believe you… tell you what. On the days there's no student council, I'll come by your house and help tutor you for your tests."

"Really?" Her eyes brightened some when he said this. "You promise?"

"Yeah," He nodded and slowly let go of her hair. "I promise."

"You're the best, RIku!" She jumped up hugging him around his neck nearly knocking him over.

"Wah, hey come on cut that out." He pulled her off laughing. "alright… now I better go. But before i do, I want you to listen to me okay. I think you should give up on going to the islands."

"Huh? Why?" Her mood suddenly changing.

"Look it's a great spot for summer, swimming and all that, but frankly you shouldn't spend all your free time there. It's becoming worn down and it's not like you got anybody to go with nowadays."

"That doesn't mean I can't go out there and relax. I like the little island. It was our favorite place to go as kids, we never went anywhere else!"

"That's exactly my point… it WAS our favorite place, because we'd play as kids. We're high schoolers now, and you in particular need to concentrate on improving your grades and figure out what you wanna do once you graduate."

"I know I need to study more but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy going there. I don't understand why everyone's so against it, I mean just think of all the time we used to spend there as kids. You, me, Kairi and the others. What happened to all of us?"

"What happened is that the rest of us grew up, Sora. You need to start doing the same and stop lingering in the past!" He began to get frustrated, trying to show Sora that this was for the best. "Don't let those childish memories keep you from doing what needs to be done."

Hurt by his words Sora clenched her fists at her side and held back the tears. "Maybe those memories don't mean much to you, Riku, but they mean a hell of a lot to me!" She turned on her heel and ran.

"Wait, Sora!" Riku gawked and reached out a hand to grab her but she was too fast. Forgetting safety or the rules she raced out of the school with tears stinging her eyes. She sprinted straight to the docks, she tossed her bag into her little boat and climbed in untying the rope.

"Stupid Riku…!" she cast off and paddled to the island. The moment her feet were back on the beach she already felt tons better. She left her book bag in the boat and immediately went to the sand and surf kicking up water as she ran across its surface. She stopped right in the middle between the dock and the stone square and took a deep breath shouting across the sea. "RIKU YOU JERK!"

She panted… hiccupped and rubbed her eyes as the tears began to flow. She sat down in the sand burying her face in her arms and knees and letting herself have a good cry. Once they were red and raw she sniffed and splashed her face with water from the falls and gave a deep sigh. "So much for coming here to relax." She looked around… the place really was abandoned. Without kids or adults around to fix what was broken or needed mending the hideouts and huts were all falling apart.

She chanced jumping on the roof of the hut and nearly fell through the ceiling when her foot cracked a board open. The stone pavement had cobble stones coming loose making it easy to trip. "Just feels like, this place is the memory of our friendship… and little by little it's all falling to pieces."

Well she guessed she'd just have to fix it. She wouldn't give up on her friends, and with a little persuading and care Sora was sure she could convince everyone to come back to the island and things could get back to normal. She looked at the curved Paopu tree and smiled touching its trunk. "At least some things haven't changed." She jumped on it and lounged down staring at the sky as it changed from blue to orange.

"Well now… that's a pretty sight."

Sora jolted and sat up her eyes fixing on the male figure in front of her at the base of the tree. "Axel!"

 _ **First chapter complete. What did you guys think? Interesting? Boring? Any complaints? Be sure to leave your opinions in a review!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Deal with the Devil**_


	2. Deal with the Devil

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into affect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter 2: Deal with the Devil**

Axel grinned at Sora, giving her a two finger salute in greeting when she sat upright. He'd spotted her from the beach as he'd rounded from the back where he'd been lost in his own thought. When she laid down he got a perfect view under her skirt.. the girl never did have a good sense of modesty. "Yo, Sora!"

"What are you doing here?" Sora straddled the tree as he leapt up to join her. The guy was as tall as Riku, but stood out more for his flare and personality. He had bright red hair that was often a spiky mess but lately he'd become accustomed to tucking it into a tail that left the top smooth and the bottom a ball of spikes.

"Well I could ask you the same thing. This place hasn't seen people for months. Though I have a feeling I know why. I heard you screaming from the other side of the island."

"Huh?" Sora raised a brow.

"STUPID RIKU!" Axel mimicked and gave a laugh when she blushed. "See? I get the feeling that Mr. Class President pissed you off some huh?"

She pouted and leaned back some sighing heavily. "I wouldn't say pissed off… more like upset me some. Lately things have been so different between my friends and I… I just don't know what to do anymore. I feel like I'm in some sort bubble, I'm kinda there but there's this invisible wall separating us. While everyone else grows up and finds new things Im still trapped holding onto what's precious to me."

"I hear yah… Before you had your accident everyone loved coming here, it was the hot spot for a lot of kids our age. Now that we're older, people stop coming and finding new things to take interest in. It's kinda sad."

"You still like it here, right Axel? That's why you're here?"

"Sure." Axel grinned in her direction. "Nothing beats the view from the beach… all that sea… the sun setting on the ocean, the smell of the breeze." He watched Sora's eyes melt into the view as he spoke.

"Yeah… it sure is something."

Axel jumped off the trunk and leaned back instead. Sora sat up rounding her legs, and when Axel held out his hand she took it and let him help her down. "It's getting late, we should both head back to the mainland."

"Yeah I know…" Sora pouted and pulled her hand from his to stick both behind her head in her trademark pose. "Hey Axel… will you come back here with me tomorrow?"

"Sure… we can come back right after school… That is unless you have some studying you need to take care of." He watched her face go blue and he laughed. "Right on target!"

"Why does everyone have to keep rubbing that fact in? My grades aren't THAT terrible."

"No, but your are a space case. Everyone knows this." Axel rubs her head and wraps an arm around her shoulders leading her down the path. "You also get distracted way too easily."

"You seem to know an awful lot about me despite the fact this is the first time we've really hung around each other."

"Well I did date your sister, yah know." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah… speaking of which I'm sorry things went bad for you." Immediately sympathetic she looked up at Axel with a slight frown.

"Riiight." Axel suddenly stopped and lifted his free hand to scratch his cheek."Well it is what it is."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Sora offered stopping halfway to the boats.

"Not really, no." He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure?" She turned towards him folding her arms behind her head again. "I'm a good listener."

"Look I don't wanna talk about it… got it memorized?" He pointed a finger at his head huffing a bit before stuffing his hands back into the pockets. "It's been a week, I'm over it. It is what it is…"

It didn't sound like he was over it at all to Sora. She didn't know much about boys and love and adult relationships but she knew when two people really cared about each other… or at least she thought she did. It had seemed like Axel and Roxas were a match made in heaven, so affectionate and happy.

"Well I don't think I would be.. even after a week." She watched his back tense up in his hunched position. "When you care about someone like that for as long as you were together… and suddenly they just decide-" She lifted a hand putting it on his tense back and rubbing it. "Sorry I won't say anymore. I just want to tell you I"m sorry things turned out this way, and if there's anything I can do to make you feel better. I'm here."

"You really mean that?" Axel looked over his shoulder at her.

"Yeah, you and I have a bond now… we're friends and I'm always there for my friends! So you can count on me Axel."

"Alright." He turns around facing her with a smile. "Then make me a promise." He holds up a pinky finger. "Promise me that no matter how busy you are, and no matter what you're doing if I need you you'll spend time with me. Agreed?"

Sora looked at his pinky and then smiled and held up hers grabbing his with it. "Alright it's a promise, Axel. I'll be there for you whenever you need me."

He squeezed her pinky a little and tugged her in giving a little kiss on the cheek. "You're a sweet kid, Sora. Come on, I'll walk you home."

Sora touched her cheek giggling a little thinking he was just being friendly. "Okay."

 **~The Next Morning~**

Sora was up early which was a surprise to everyone including her own mother. She ate breakfast and jumped out the door before Roxas could even make it down the stairs. "I'm heading out early and walking. Tell Roxas I'll see her at school!" She jogged out the door. She found she preferred walking to taking he bus. There was just something comforting about it. She jumped on the brick wall that led to the main street and strolled across it humming.

"Maybe I should go have lunch with Axel. I wonder if he'd like that… She jumped off the wall and made a squeak when two arms came around her. "GEH! Wha? Riku?"

"There you are! I tried finding you at your house but your mom said you'd already left!"

"How did you get ahead of me?" She glanced over and spotted the bike. "Oh… well then you found me. What do you need Riku?"

"What do you mean what do I need? You took off so suddenly yesterday I never got a chance to apologize." He let go of her and grabbed his bike motioning for the two of them to walk together.

"Well can you blame me?" Sora pouted holding her back in front of her occasionally kicking it up with her knees. "You were kind of a jerk."

"I was just trying to have your best interests at heart Sora. I don't think you understand just how much of a hole you're in. If you don't maintain at least a C average on all your tests they're gonna fail you again. You need to do well and you can't afford distractions." Riku said keeping his voice calm and pleasant.

Sora gave a heavy sigh. "I know you're right, but still you gotta understand something Riku. That Island is important to me, and everyone but Axel is just letting it fall apart."

"Axel?" Riku stopped and stared at her. "What do you mean everyone but Axel?"

"Oh, he was at the Island when I went over there yesterday. He sat next to me, cheered me up, and we've become friends now." She smiled. "I was gonna ask him to have lunch with me today."

"Cancelled." Riku said his face blank. "You're having lunch with me and Kairi."

"Huh?" Sora's eyes widened. "Really? Don't you-"

"It's settled, I'll see you at lunch." Riku put his bike away and locked it up.

"Wait, huh… Riku!" She held out her hand when he rushed ahead into the building. "What was that all of a sudden?"

 **~In Class~**

"Riku wants to you to have lunch with him and Kairi?" Donald sat sideways in his seat looking back at his friend.

"Yeah, out of the blue!"

"That's a good thing though isn't it?" Goofy acknowledged. "It means he's also wanting things between the three of you to get back to normal. He wants to spend more time with you."

"I guess so, but it just seems strange that one minute he was lecturing me about not getting distracted and then the next he tells me I'm to have lunch with him and Kairi." She frowned and looked down at her notebook tapping her pencil on it. "I just don't understand how his brain functions."

"Was there anything else you said to him before he told you to have lunch?"

"Not really… I only told him I was thinking about having lunch with Axel since we bonded yesterday at the island."

"With Axel huh?" DOnald's face curved into a mischievous grin. "Now it's all starting to make sense."

"Yeah, ahyuk, It kinda does now." Goofy laughed.

"huh? What does?" She looked between the two. "What are you guys grinning about?"

"Think about it Sora… I think Riku's jealous." Donald hissed out a laugh between his teeth. "Jealous? No way, Donald. Why would he be jealous of Axel?" Sora frowned.

"You said you wanted to have lunch with Axel. Since you didn't mention any other names he thinks its just gonna be the two of you alone." Donald deduced.

"Yeah, and if it's just the two of yah, it kinda makes you and Axel look like a couple." Goofy continued Donald's thought.

"A cou-" Sora's face went red. "That's ridiculous! Axel and I are only friends, and if Riku's getting those kind of assumptions then he's lost his mind!" She shouted.

"Ahem!" A stern voice interrupted their conversation and all three heads looked up to see Professor Vexen standing over them. "Sora, Donald, Goofy...If you don't mind I'd like to get class started without any interruption."

A bead of sweat appeared over Sora's temple and she sat back in her seat properly and hung her head. "Y-Yes sir."

"Sorry!" Donald and Goofy spoke in sync with each other.

 **~Lunch~**

Sora picked up her bento from her bag and stood up. Donald and Goofy gave her thumbs up of encouragement and she gave a little laugh and wave before exiting the room. She stopped by Kairi's classroom first poking her head in and smiling when she saw her getting up out of her seat. "Kairi!"

"Sora! Hey, I was just gonna go get you. Riku says he wants the three of us to have lunch on the roof together."

"Yeah he told me. So let's go meet him up there." The two girls walked together. "So how have you been? I don't get to see you much with your tennis schedule."

"Yeah I've been pretty busy." Kairi tucked her long hair back over an ear. Sora had a hard time imagining her with a ponytail. because she always thought Kairi looked best just like this, natural and sweet.

"I've missed you… I hope you do well in the tournament, i'm looking forward to seeing you play." Sora smiled at her. "The game is next week right?"

"Yeah, you'll come?" Kairi looked pleased by this fact and she walked closer to he rlaughing. "I'm so happy! I was hoping you would. I hardly get to see you anymore."

"You bet I will!" Sora raised her fist. "It's a promise! Oh speaking of which, I saw Axel yesterday at the island."

"Really? Axel? I heard about him and your sister's break up and that she's now dating Terra. Talk about bold… i was kinda sad for Axel."

"So was I, I'm not really understanding Roxas' feelings on the matte but I can tell Axel's upset by it. So I made him a promise to… I told him now that we're friends I'll be there for him when he needs me."

T"That's so like you, Sora." Kairi laughed and opened the door to the roof and hailing Riku who stood at the end watching the kids below. "Riku! We're here!"

He turned around and hailed them over. The three friends sat in a circle with each other much like they did back in middle school. Sora opened her mouth wide chewing thoroughly on her octo-weiners and sighing happily at the flavor.

"So Sora, how's the studying coming along?" Kairi asked and nearly made Sora choke. Riku reached over beating a fist across her back and relieving her.

"Oh come on Kairi not you too!"

"Sorry, I guess it's a touchy subject huh?"

"Well," she sighs and looks at her next octopus twirling it in her chopstix. "I wouldn't say it's a lost cause. Like I told everyone else I'm only having trouble in two subjects. Math and Science."

"That's still two subjects and they're the most important ones to have good grades in." Kairi explained. "Vexen and Larxene are the teachers for our grade too only they're different times. YOu think it's tough now wait til you have them for Chemistry and Geometry. They're brutal."

"It's the same with Physics and trigonometry, if you can't handle basic algebra, there's no way you'll be ready for graduation in two years."

Sora's head went cloudy and it was like a little thunder storm started to rain on her picnic. "Oh man… I have a bad premonition…"

"Don't worry, I don't have any meetings today so I'll walk home with you and we'll do some study time at your house."

Sora's face suddenly went bright and sunny. "Really? You're the best Riku, even after I yelled at you yesterday you're such a good friend!" She sniffed with emotional tears.

"Relax, you didn't hurt my feelings much. Plus you were kinda right, I was a bit harsh on you… but you gotta stay focused." He points his own chopstix at her. "No getting distracted."

"Okay! No problem! I'll be 100% focused!"

 **~After School~**

"I'm gonna die!" Sora's eyes were swirling as she stared at the page of algebraic formulas. "Sooo many numbers and letters… how am I gonna memorize all this?"

"Calm down, Sora. You're making a big deal out of nothing." Riku tapped his pencil against her paper and trying to get her attention. "You need to just relax and pay attention to what the problem is trying to tell you." He points to the formula. "Just put in the numbers like it says here.. M equals Y two minus Y one, over X two minus X one… the numbers are all there you just have to put them in the right order."

"Okay…. so…" With her brow furrowed she starts looking at the numbers in the problem. Riku found himself staring at her face. She wasn't the brightest of people, but Sora was a determined girl, and she always tried hard even when things got difficult. He couldn't gelp but let a little smile escape his lips. "Y2 is 13, and Y1 is 4… so that'll make it 9…"

"Good that's good, now what about the X values." He watched her lips as she murmured while reading the problem. His face turned serious and he found himself leaning in, but caught himself as she began talking again, and quickly backed up.

"X2 is 6, and X1 is 3… so that would made it 9 over 3… which makes 9 divided by 3… and…" Sora tapped her pencil and then smiled. "M = 3!"

"That's it!" Riku smiled. "You did it Sora!"

"I did it! That was easy! You explain things a lot better than Larxene does, Riku. Thank you so much!" Sora laughed happily.

"Alright, alright, calm down Sora." He laughed and sat her down. "We still got some work to do, so let's try the next problem."

A knock on the door interrupted them and Sora turned her head up to see her mom walk in the door. "Hey kids, how's the studying going?"

"It's going great mom! I found the value of M! Isn't it awesome?" Sora held up the paper grinning ear to ear.

"That's my girl… oh by the way Axel's downstairs and he'd like to see you."

Riku's eyes narrowed as Sora stood up. "Axel's here? Okay I'll be right down."

"Hey, Wait, Sora we haven't finished-" Riku grabbed her hand getting on his knees to stop her.

"Just let me see what he needs okay? We can always continue this next time okay?" She hurries down the steps smiling as she Sees Axel admiring pictures on the wall. "Hey! How's it going?"

"Hey…" He reached out and rubbed her hair. "How's the studying coming?"

"Good, Riku helped me find the value of M."

"Riku, huh? So I take it the two of you kissed and made up?" He joked.

"Very funny, we didn't kiss, but we did make up." She put her hands on her hips. "So what's up?"

"Think I can steal you away from your study session? I got something I want to show you." He took her hand looking up and saluting Riku. "Hey, I'm gonna steal your student for a little while."

"That student still has studying to do, why don't you come back tomorrow?" Riku's face seemed stoic, but Axel saw the angry glint in them showing he wasn't happy about the interruption.

"Aw come on, dude, lighten up. There's plenty of time to study, I'll even help her myself. Come on, Sora, you did make me a promise, remember?"

"Yeah I did, sorry Riku, I promise I'll study extra hard when I get back!" She ran out the door with Axel.

"Sora! Sora hold on!" RIku tried stuffing his shoes on and catch up. "Damn it…" RIku growled watching the two disappear off towards the beach. "Axel. I'll get you for this."

 _ **Next chapter away! hehehe that was pretty fast. Ah as for the chain of memories story, I'm having some detail issues but the chapter should be up soon, I just need to make sure I got some things correct in storyline.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Tale of the Two Tutors**_


	3. Tale of Two Tutors

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter 3: Tale of Two Tutors**

Sora huffed and puffed as she ran alongside Axel. Her hand was still caught in his and she was glad her legs could keep up with his long ones or he'd be pulling her along like a ragdoll. She stopped suddenly when she saw they were heading for the boats. "It's late, why are we heading to the island?"

"Well I wanted to show you after school, but I heard you had a date with the Prez."

"It wasn't a date, Axel, he was helping me study for exams." She gets into the boat with him. "So what you wanna show me is at the island? Did you find someplace new to explore? Oooh or maybe some sort of new species of animal or plant?"

"Wow you're eccentric, no it's nothing like that." He cast off and sat down doing the rowing. "You'll see when we get there."

She shakes her head and looks out at the water, the breeze tossing her hair around and she takes a big gulp of sea air. "Whatever it is, thanks for coming to get me. I feel great having made some progress in studying, but I wouldn't exactly call it my favorite thing to do."

"Ah you just need to make it so it's more fun for you. Riku's helping you with the math, right? Why don't I help you with science? I'm pretty good at it and we can make it fun."

"You'd do that for me?" Sora smiled big at him.

"Sure, that's what friends are for. Got it memorized?" He winked at her making her laugh. As they arrived to the tiny island Axel helped her off the boat and kept her hand firmly in his as they walked to the shed. She wondered what it was that he wanted to show her, and her brow raised when she saw a bunch of lumber and tools. "What's all this?"

"What do you think? It's wood to repair the broken panels and platforms. I figure we could store it in here when we're not using it."

"You bought lumber and tools to help fix the island?" Sora's eyes went wide and wet with appreciation.

"I wouldn't say bought… I got an uncle in the construction business, and he gave me some materials to work with, and the tools belong to my dad, but he never uses them." He bent down and picked up a hammer. "We'll still need some more supplies but I figure we could at least start on the deck so we're not tripping over loose boards and worrying if it's gonna collapse on us."

"That's true… so the two of us?"

"Sure, we'll make it our summer project. Our goal is to have this place back to its original self by winter. What do you say?"

"I say… LETS DO IT!" Sora rubbed her hands together and she hugged him. "This is awesome! I can't wait to get started!"

"Well it's too late in the day now, but maybe this weekend we can start on the deck, It shouldn't take too long since it's only a few panels plus adding a new support beam. The two of us should be able to handle it."

"Okay, then I'll meet you here first thing Sunday." She did a little jig as she danced out the door. "We're really doing it! We're fixing the island! I'm so happy Axel!"

Axel smiled up at her after he closed the door to the shed. He walked beside her watching her hum and practically skip across the sand and pavement. "So Sora… Do you wanna have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I'd love it. Truth be told i was gonna invite you today, but Riku suddenly decided to invite me to have lunch with him and Kairi."

"Did he now?" Axel turned his face away to hold back the amused grin on his face. "So tell me something, Sora. How come you don't have a boyfriend yet?"

Sora suddenly stopped her pace and raised a brow. "Huh? Where'd that come from?"

"Curiosity… you may not know this, Sora, but you're kinda popular with the boys in my grade. I'm certain one of them will ask you out if you give them the opportunity to." Axel stuffed his hands in his pockets leaning back some.

"Well.. uh… truth be told I've never really thought about stuff like that before." Sora admitted and scratched her cheek. "Sure I supported Roxas and my other friends who had boyfriends and stuff, but I never really saw myself getting involved in lovey dovey action."

"Why not?"

"Well… I guess it's because I don't really know much about relationships. I mean what's the difference between being friends with a guy and being involved with him? What exactly do couples do aside from holding hands and stuff?"

Was she serious? Axel blinked in her direction opening and closing his mouth. "You really don't know?"

"No," She glanced over at him. "What kinds of things did you and Roxas do as a couple?"

"Ah well, we held hands… and went on dates, sat together during lunch, helped each other study and really we just had fun."

"Okay, but you can do that stuff as friends couldn't you?" Sora explained and leaned in seeing his cheeks had gone a little red. She wondered if he was getting a sunburn?

"Normally. sure I guess… but when you do that stuff there's usually a group involved, not just two people. When you hold hands with your girlfriend," Axel took her hand and cupped it, "It's not because you're on a buddy system… it's because you want to feel them nearby," he then changed it, lacing their fingers and gripping it firm. "When you go on dates, it isn't with other friends, but alone, just the two of you, intimate, getting to know each other personally. The same with having lunch, if you want to have lunch with your boyfriend, you don't invite other people along. You spend lunch with them to be alone and not share their time with anyone else."

Sora felt her own cheeks go warm when Axel's hand laced with hers. It was like she could hear his heartbeat through the palm of her hand. How come she didn't noticed how close he was to her before? What were these sudden urges that she felt? She wanted to lean into him all the way, chest to chest so that their hearts could beat together. "I-Is that it?"

"There's more…" He leaned down, but suddenly felt a heavy cool breeze brush on their back. "I'll leave that for our next lesson though. I should get you home before your mom worries."

"Oh, okay."

They took the boats back to shore, Axel taking her hand again and walking her all the way home to her front door. They stood their a moment, hands linked and Sora's eyes in a daze. "So I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah… of course." Sora almost asked him not to let go of her hand, but she let it slip out and she lifted her eyes to his face watching him grin at her. "See you tomorrow."

"Good…. Goodnight, Sora." He put his newly released hand in his pocket and walked away with a little whistle. Just as Sora turned to walk inside she heard him call out again. "Hey Sora!"

"Huh?" She turned, hand on the door knob. "What is it?"

"When you come have lunch with me…" He leaned on her fence grinning mischievously. "Don't invite anyone else okay?" He winked and finally walked away.

 **~Following Day, Homeroom~**

Sora was still in a daze when she sat down at her desk for homeroom. Class had already started but she could only look out the window her eyes fixed on the ocean and her mind in a completely other world.

 _Irino? Sora Irino!? MISS IRINO!_

The sounds of the classroom turned into a low grade buzz and she only mildly heard her name before feeling the tap on her shoulder and she glanced over. "Huh?"

"Are you present or not, Miss Irino?" The homeroom teacher, Miss Luxiana, tapped her foot in impatience and closed the student roster to glare down at her.

"Oh, uh, yes, I'm present ma'am." Sora responded almost monotone, still not quite aware of her situation.

"Really, because you appear to be a million miles away from the classroom." She removed her reading glasses. "Do you need a nurse? Or are you just being intolerable?"

"Neither, Ma'am, I'm just thinking."

"What's so important in your mind that you can't pay attention?" Luxiana asked.

"Boyfriends…"

The class went silent a minute as if to make sure they'd heard her correctly. Luxiana raised a brow and leaned in a bit. "Excuse me?"

"I was thinking about boyfriends… and if I should get one."

Luxiana's vein throbbed in her head and she gave a low dangerous growl before grabbing Sora by the ear. "That's it, out in the hall with you."

"Owowowowow! I'm Sorry! What'd I do? OW!"

Once the door was closed behind them Luxiana put Sora to a wall and stood in front with her arms crossed. "You have less than a month before Summer starts which means you SHOULD be concentrating on your exams and yet you claim to be sitting in my classroom thinking about boys?"

"I am thinking about exams but… I… well… something happened yesterday that made me wonder is all." She poked her fingers together nervously and looking down guiltily. "I've never thought about boys before and it caught me off guard."

Luxiana was a young beautiful teacher, but she was stern and poetic. She always seemed to have an answer for everything which made her a good teacher. However even she was a bit lost in this situation. Giving a deep long sigh she stood up tall. "Listen Sora, although it may be a good idea for you to start thinking about what would make you happy, now isn't the time for distractions. Why don't you wait until after your exams before you even consider taking on a boyfriend. Once summer starts you can worry your pretty little head off, but until then I want your head in my classroom. Got it?"

"Yes, Miss Luxiana."

"I admire your honesty, Sora." She put a hand on her shoulder. "However, sometimes you're too naive. Don't let others distract you, it's your major flaw." She pat her shoulder and walked back to the classroom. "Now, back inside, and be sure to take notes, today's lesson will be on the test."

"Okay."

Surprisingly enough it was easier to concentrate on the lesson than before. Sora didn't intentionally ignore lessons, things just always seemed to occupy her mind and there was so much to think, and see and do.

With a brain full of fresh details in her head she set her books away and got ready for lunch. She saw the prying eyes of her friends and found herself bucking up. "What? WHy are you staring at me like that?"

Donald and Goofy shared a glance and then leaned into her with matching mischievous smiles. "Sooo who is it?"

"Who's what?" Sora looked confused and flushed.

"Oh don't give us the runaround, Sora. You mentioned wanting a boyfriend, and now you're grabbing your lunch ready to head out the door. Who's the lucky guy?" Donald hissed out a laugh.

"I betcha it's Riku. They had lunch together yesterday didn't they? Betcha it brought back all those memories."

"I'm not having lunch with Riku. I'm having lunch with Axel." Sora said calmly and stood up trying to avoid this conversation.

"Oh, Axel hmmm…"

Dot dot dot.

"AXEL!?" Donald and Goofy screamed together and jumped on her in seconds grabbing her arms.

"When did this happen? Why are you having lunch with your sister's ex boyfriend?"

"IS he the one who asked you to be his boyfriend?"

"What about Riku, I thought you two were really close."

"Will you guys knock it off!" Sora nudged them off and turned around pouting. "Axel and Riku are just my friends, the only reason I asked about a boyfriend is because Axel mentioned something about me being popular with some guys and wondered why I didn't have one yet. That's it. I'm not dating anyone, and I'm not sure if I'm going to, and now if you don't mind I need to go meet with him."

In a huff Sora turned and left her speechless friends. WHat was the big deal? Why were they so shocked? Ugh… this is why she hadn't even considered dating anyone, it all seemed so complicated and messy especially when other people got involved…

Still…

Axel seemed to know more about this than she did, and he thought it was a good idea for her to dive into that particular field… but she wondered why he was so curious about it. They'd just become good friends, so maybe he was invested in her happiness… or something.

More confused than ever she peeked her head into the senior class. She spotted Axel lounging by the window laughing with Demyx and Saix over a joke of some sort. He spotted her mid laugh and his eyes went mischievous and he grabbed his lunch. "See yah later, boys."

He walked to the door holding out his hand for hers. "Hello, milady, shall we head off?"

Sora laughed a bit and took his hand and gave it a shake. "Yeah, uhm…" When he didn't let go of her hand afterwards her cheeks tinted pink. He led her away from the room, his grip gentle yet firm. She wondered why she felt this sudden thumping in her chest from this natural contact. She used to hold Riku's hand all the time and hadn't felt this flushed and weird… but the thought of doing so now suddenly made her face go even redder. "Axel…"

"Hold on we're almost there."

"Almost...huh?" She looked around and gasped a little when he brought her to a classroom at the top floor and the very end of the hall. He opened the door and pushed aside some clutter to let her in. It was like a giant storage room, the old classroom filled with books, boxes, and supplies. There were a couple of desks tucked by the window and Axel brushed away some dust and pulled out a chair for her to sit. "For you, Milady."

"Is it okay for us to be in here?" Sora sat and peeked out teh window gasping suddenly as her nose pressed to it. "It's the island!"

"Yeah, great view huh? I found it Freshman year, and it's been my little sanctuary since .This is actually the first time I've brought someone else."

"Really? Not even Roxas?"

"Roxas liked eating lunch with friends, so I always went to her class instead." Axel confessed and unfolded his lunchbox. "It's actually been awhile since I've been I've been here. I felt it was about time I shared it."

Sora smiled at this and she opened up her own Bento. They sat and ate and talked, laughing and enjoying eachother's company. "This is a great spot, Axel. Thanks for inviting me here."

"Your'e welcome Sora… So have you given any thought to what I said yesterday?"

"I have… I actually got in trouble because I was still thinking about it in class." Sora confessed and set her finished food aside. She told him about Miss Luxiana and her lecture and Axel found himself laughing out loud.

"You outright told her the truth? Wow you're bold."

"What was I supposed to tell her?"

"Anything else… that you're sleepy, that you were off in lala land or something. Still she makes a few good points. You should start thinking about what will make you happy, and you are a bit naive when it comes to this particular field, but I can help you with that."

"You mentioned something about giving me lessons." Sora leaned on her arms on the desk. "What did you mean by that?"

"It seems like you're not sure what exactly is required or what is usually asked for in a relationship. You know about friendship and about those connections, but you've never really delve deeper than that from a personal experience." Axel thumped a fist over his heart. "I'd like to take it upon myself to teach you."

"Why… I'm curious because you've never shown any real interest in my private life before."

"Let's just say I was distracted, and besides we're friends. I have to take at least a little interest. Don't your other friends ask you questions like this?"

"Well, Donald and Goofy do, and Kairi did once a long time ago but not much since then… and Riku never asked me anything."

"Hmmm… doesn't surprise me," Axel murmured. "Do you want me to continue the lessons?"

"Miss Luxiana said I should just concentrate on my studies… but I don't see how it could hurt to know more about this kind of thing, especially since I'm sixteen already."

"My sentiments exactly… what do you know about relationships now Sora?"

"Hmmm…" She tapped her chin with her finger thinking about it long and hard. "Well… just that boyfriends and girlfriends have a more intimate relationship than just normal friends. I've never actually done any of them personally, but I've seen enough of my friends to get the gist."

"It's true that the things you do with a boyfriend are significantly more intimate and personal. For instance body contact…" Axel scooted his chair next to hers and wrapped an arm over her shoulders leaning in til his lips hovered over hers. Sora could smell his lunch on his breath… sweet and sour pork, with rice and those pickled plums he liked so much.

"When you're with a boyfriend, a friendly touch becomes more sensitive, and borderline embarrassing… hand holding…" He touched her hand, running a thumb over the knuckles and then laced their fingers together. She liked it when he held her hand. It was so warm and comforting, the sensation in her belly was a quick flutter like butterfly wings. "hugging…" He closed the arm around her shoulders in so she was pulled in closer. Her eyes went soft and heavy and she let out a small sigh. "kissing…" their lips barely touched before the annoying tune of the school bell rang.

Axel pulled back patting her shoulders with a heavy sigh. "Just as well, we probably wouldn't have come back from this. Better to wait until we're both ready." He stood up, Sora looking a little dazed. He held out his hand to help her up and she just looked at it as if wondering what she was supposed to do with it. "You okay there,Sora?"

"Huh… oh I feel a little… dizzy."

Axel couldn't help but smile at this and he tugged her up. He caught her before she could fall forward and wrapped her arm around his neck so he could carry her. "Best go to the nurse then."

Sora felt light as a feather when Axel carried her. She leaned on him her head buried in the crook of his neck and she wondered why she'd never realized just how good Axel smelled. He didn't wear cologne or aftershave like some of the other boys she knew, but he had a clean fresh scent that was all his own.

The nurse was out and hadn't come back in yet, so Axel set Sora down on a bed and tucked her in. "I'll let your classmates know where you are so they can inform the teacher. Just rest here til you get your head cleared up.

"Thanks, Axel."

"Don't mention it.." He smiled and walked out the nurse's office. To his great surprise and delight he spotted Riku just down the hall with a book tucked in his arm looking like he'd just come out of a meeting. "Yo, Mr. Prez!"

"Axel… shouldn't you be heading back to class?" Riku said frowning suspiciously at Axel's calm and friendly behavior. They'd never really socialized before, and after yesterday's endeavor's he was more than a little ticked at the red head.

"Just dropping Sora off. She got a little dizzy during lunch so I told her to take it easy for a bit."

"Sora… mnng" Riku let out a grunt and he gripped the book firmly so he wouldn't "accidentally" grab Axel by the throat. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing, we had lunch, and I gave her a quick lesson. You're not the only one who's tutoring her you know." Axel winked and waved. "Later." He left it at that and hurried off before Riku could utter a response.

Riku released the book letting it fall to the ground and he clenched a fist snarling. "The hell did he mean by that? Tutoring her in what? Grrr.. .Sora…" Riku pushed open the door with flare and looked around. Only one bed was covered with a curtain and Riku scowled at it. He rushed to and threw back the curtain ready to interrogate… and lost his breath.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. It hadn't taken long for Sora to drift off and RIku found himself recalling those days he found her slumbering on the beach, sand in her hair, a cute lil smile on her face like nothing was wrong in the world. He gave a defeated sigh and slumped into the chair next to her bed. "Damn it… just when I thought I was over you…" He looked to her again and gently touched the back of his hand to her cheek. "Here you are, messing me up all over again."

She stirred a little under his touch but didn't wake up. RIku's eyes softened even more and his lips gently parted to sigh. " Sleeping during class… heh" He let those lips curve in a smile. "What am I gonna do with you?"

 _ **Sorry this took me so long! Trying to juggle working on this, Chain of Memories, and reality! Chain of Memories is almost finish, I may actually post that first before the next chapter of If It Never Happened depending on if I like the flow of it after I give it a review read.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Ready... Set... DASH!**_


	4. Ready Set Dash!

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter 4: Ready...Set...Dash!**

 _She dreamed again… It was the island, it was always the island. Who knew this piece of land could be such a center to her life. It was important to her, but she wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because it was where she and her friends always spent time together… or maybe it's because that's where her father first taught her to fish with her bare hands, and swim in the cove… or maybe there's another reason it called to her altogether…_

 _Whatever the reason, she dreamed of the island… it was a sunny day, the sea wind blowing in the trees and the scent of the ocean. It was so realistic to her senses she swore she was there. She stood on the shore staring out at all the blue, she felt Kairi nearby though neither of them spoke. It was dead silent… until..._

" _Aren't you forgetting something?" Riku's voice echoed in her ears and Sora's eyes drifted over to him. He stood at the beach holding a log looking as he had years ago. "So I guess I'm the only one working on the raft."_

 _He tossed the log aside walking to Kairi. "You're just as lazy as she is."_

" _So you noticed," Kairi giggled and smirked at him. "Okay, let's finish it together. I'll race you!" Kairi challenged him and Sora took a leisurely walk to stand beside him. When he sat so did she and the two of them looked at each other, their fingertips touching and his hand flinching slightly from the contact. Their eyes locked, and a look of challenge and competition was exchanged._

" _Ready...GO!" Kairi shouted._

 _Sora jumped to her feet racing across the beach. Her feet were heavy from the weight of the sand, but she lifted them up high and hard kicking up dust and shells as she went. She heard Riku panting right beside her and risked a glance to watch. His aqua blue eyes were so intense, his mouth opened slightly and his breath came out in thick heavy pants._

 _Out of the two of them she was the faster sprinter, but that didn't necessarily mean she won all the time. Unlike Riku she didn't have much focus, and she always got distracted by things around her. The smells of the sea, the sounds of the waves and Kairi's laughter… or even the sight of Riku's young nimble body keeping pace with hers._

 _They reached under the bridge and Riku's gaze met hers. She saw him smirking and reaching out, his hand grabbing hers and yanking her body to his. He spun her around, arms closed tight around her waist as she gasped out laughter._

" _Riku! Hahaha put me down! You cheater!"_

 _They hit the sand, side by side, Riku's arms still around her and his breath heavy on her neck. She giggled from the tickle of it, and how happy it had made her._

" _Riku…"_

" _Sora…" The voice started off calm, and warm as the sun… but soon a cold chill ran over her and she gasped for air. She felt arms around her still but they were trying to pull her up out of the water as the waves tossed them about. She came loose and her hands flailed as she reached out screaming._

" _RIKU!"_

" _SORA!"_

 **~Reality~**

"Sora...Sora...SORA!" RIku shook Sora awake as she tossed and screamed in bed from her nightmare. Sora's eyes pop open and she looked around wildly a moment before her blurry vision focused on Riku's face and she launched herself into his arms quivering.

"Whoa! Whoa hey, shhh hey it's okay Sora."

"Riku… Riku…. mnng" She held back the tears of relief that wanted to slip from her eyes and just held tight onto him afraid if she let go he would vanish. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry just give me a minute."

"Yeah.. yeah okay" He sat down beside her letting her hold on and he stroked a hand down the length of her hair resting his cheek on the top of her head. "Don't worry I'm here. Everything's okay."

After a minute to compose herself Sora finally let go and quickly brushed away the few tear droplets she let fall. "What time is it?"

"It's after 3, you missed your last classes, everyone's in club and cleaning duties right now. You had a really bad fever but it seems to have broken." He touched her forehead to check for himself. "Dr. Aerith was in an out of here. There's a lot of chaos on the sports field because of the upcoming tests. All the coaches are putting the students through rigorous training."

"Heh, yeah, we have Sports and Health up first… that at the very least I won't have a problem with." Sora laughed and tucked hair behind her ear. They were so close together, and her heart began to pound in her chest remembering Axel's words. She gently scooted back an inch and swung her legs over the side and rubbed feeling back into them. "Don't you have a student council meeting today?"

"Yes, I did… but I asked Leon to cover for me, because I told him I had more important matters to attend to than deciding what colors should be used for the senior picnic." Rikku rubbed her back and felt her tension. "Your nightmare still bothering you Sora? You look real freaked out."

"Huh? Oh… yeah right my nightmare. It was pretty freaky." She laughed nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Then again what nightmares aren't. I must be pretty jumpy if you're asking me." She got to her feet and straightened herself out.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" He stood with her his hands reaching for her again and she pulled away just in time.

"No. no that's alright. I need to go find Donald and Goofy and see if I can borrow their notes… you know Study Study Study, or fail fail fail… see yah!"

"Wait! Sora!" He made a grab for her and managed to clasp his hand around hers keeping her from exiting the room. "Just hold on a minute. I didn't just sit with you for kicks yah know. I wanted to make sure you were okay, and to make sure Axel didn't do anything."

Sora flinched and stood still as a statue her face flushed as she turned just enough to glance up at him. "What do you mean?"

"Axel told me that I wasn't the only one tutoring you. Does that mean he's also tutoring you? What could he possibly help you with that I can't?"

She thought of Axel and his words before and the heat returned to her cheeks and she struggled to keep her composure but Riku was making it very difficult. "Science!" She finally said after a moment. "Axel is helping me with science and he's also helping me with the little island."

"I can help you with science… what's this about the little island?"

"Riku you're so busy with your own work, and with the student council you don't have the time to be tutoring me on every subject and you've made it clear to me how you feel about the little island. Axel is more open, and he likes the island as much as I do. We're using our spare time putting it back together, that's what he came to talk to me about last night. He wanted to show me he'd gotten materials to fix the docks and stuff."

Riku's defenses went down when she said this and he let go of her hand and rubbed the back of his neck grunting. "I don't care about my workload Sora. I've always got time for you."

Something about his words struck her, a slight pain in her chest and before she could think her mouth moved. "Really? Strange that you haven't been using that time… especially when you didn't come see me after the accident. I was in the hospital for months Riku, and everyone said you didn't come to see me once."

"That's… .different." He avoided her eyes looking away and Sora pouted.

"How is it different?"

"IT JUST IS!" He yelled at her, his fists clenched at his sides. He let out a small curse under his breath and he ripped the door open. "I gotta go… have fun with Axel!"

"Hey! Wait! RIku that's not fair you can't just…" She stopped looking around for him. She couldn't figure out which direction he went and she stomped her foot. "He wouldn't let me run off but then he does it himself."

Riku was in the classroom next to the infirmary having ducked in so she wouldn't see the tears streaking down his cheeks. He stared at the floor angry and upset that she brought up the past. His chest ached and he gripped a fist into his shirt as if trying to ease the pain.

"Sora… you don't understand…I did visit… but I didn't go in." He held his face now slipping down to the floor. "One look at you... and I just couldn't go in."

 **~Saturday~**

Sora sat on newly finished dock, it hadn't taken her and Axel long to resupport the beams and it would be the easiest of the jobs they had ahead of them. Still she wished they could be doing more labor work than trying to memorize what Mitosis is.

"Mitosis… the process in which a "parent" cell divides into two identical "daughter cells"

"It's really not all that hard…" Axel bit into an apple and ran a hand over her hair. "Just think of Mitosis as you and Roxas."

"Say what?" She looked up with a raised brow.

"Think about it… A parent is giving birth to two daughters… your mom giving birth to you and Roxas who are twins."

"Oh.. .OH I get it now." She smiled and wrote a memo in her notes. "Okay so I'll just think of this parent Cell as my mom, and the twin cells are me and Roxas… easy."

"Roxas and I… don't forget your English either, the more you speak it the easier you remember it."

"Is that why you always say, "Got it memorized?" to everyone when you want them to remember something?"

She got a shove for that as well as a full belly laugh. She smiled in return and looked back to her books. She went to the next chapter and began reading. Axel crouched down leaning over her shoulder. He saw her tense up and he couldn't hide his smile. "Don't mind me, I'm just making sure you're actually reading instead of just staring into a page as you have been the past half hour."

Sora sighed and closed the book frowning. "I'm sorry, I know you're doing your best to help me but I'm just…"

"Distracted?" Axel finished tugging a strand of her hair making her pout and flush from embarrassment. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not really… it's kinda personal and I'm not altogether sure what happened myself." Sora played with the edges of the book and then slammed it shut pushing it and her notebook away so she could stand. "I need a break."

"Alright," Axel put the discarded books into her bag. "What do you wanna do, now?"

"Want to go fishing or something? We can set up a fire, cook it the old fashioned way like when we'd have those picnics."

"That does sound like fun." Axel grinned. "Except for the swimming in really cold water. Summer isn't quite here yet, I imagine both of us will be nursing stuffy noses by tomorrow."

"Ah who cares?" Sora said jumping from the dock and spinning across the sand. "It's not that cold and it's not like we've got school tomorrow. It's the weekend afterall."

"That's even worse." Axel mused jumping down beside her. "Getting sick on an off day. Where's the fun in that?"

"It's in sleep. When you sleep you dream…" she trailed off thinking of the nightmare she'd had at school and she gave a small shudder rubbing her arms. "On second thought, maybe it would be better to stay away from the water."

Axel narrowed his eyes studying her body language.

"You sure you don't want to talk about what happened?"

"I had a nightmare, though it didn't start out as one." Sora confessed suddenly. Maybe she'd feel better if she did talk about it.

"When?"

"In the infirmary. After you dropped me off there I'd fallen asleep, and I dreamed of the little island, about the days when Riku Kairi and I were working on the raft to go exploring." She put her hands behind her head as she walked to the exact spot where she had stood in the dream. Instead of endless blue she saw a mix of colors now. The day was growing late and the first streaks of orange and red light started to touch the blues of the sky and water.

"I remember that." Axel commented standing behind her, watching, and studying her form. He felt an odd twist in his gut as his imagination pictured Roxas doing a similar pose. Stay focused, Axel told himself. "You, uh, were wandering all over the place. While Riku and Kairi made their lists and got the grunt work done you were lazily gathering supplies, and playing games in between the work."

She smiled, though he couldn't see her face he saw some of the tension ease from her shoulders.

"I guess I am kinda lazy. I work hard when things matter a good deal to me. Sports, games, play fighting… They were all so much fun and I wanted to be the best I could. I wanted to be able to beat any guy on the island. I challenged them all… You, Tidus, Wakka, Terra, Riku… Tidus and Wakka were easy, but you, Terra and Riku were another story."

"Terra would let you win occasionally, and if I recall you beat me a couple times."

"I did… and I could beat Riku in a race, but never with a sword. Just the way that he fought, the way that he could just coolly swing that silly wooden sword made him seem as regal as any prince, and as fierce as any knight." She hugged herself. "I looked up to him so much."

Axel heard the change in her voice and felt that was enough for now.

"You never asked me to race. I bet I could beat you."

"What?" She looked over her shoulder, the swimming eyes suddenly cleared. "Are you challenging me, Axel?"

Axel stretched out his legs from side to side then straightened up. "First one to the bridge and back wins. Ready...Set...DASH!" Axel took off but Sora was already on his heels. She laughed a little as she ran her smile big and her eyes fierce from the challenge of it. He had long legs that ate up ground but she could see his stamina wearing out fast. She picked up the speed her legs kicked up so high she thought she could kick the back of her own head with enough force.

As she passed him they were just coming under the shade of the bridge, she skidded to a halt whirling around to make the return sprint to the docks. Her feet were lifted up off the ground as Axel's arm came around her. She squealed and wriggled her movement causing them to topple over and she laughed breathlessly.

"I change my mind!" Axel said panting. "I can't beat you, so I'll have to play dirty." He rolled over her tickling her sides and she squealed again her hands slapping at his trying to pry his fingers away.

"Axel! Hahahaha stop it! Axel!" She found her hands above her head and he held her down his free hand going down to tickle then halting as he stared at her face. The laughter halted, time stood still a moment as they just stared at each other. Sora's eyes had teared and droplets were spilling over her cheeks.

"Sora…" Concerned he loosened his grip on her hands and cupped a cheek brushing the tears away.

"I thought he didn't care about me…" Sora whispered and the tears wouldn't stop. "I thought he was angry at me for going out by myself to save the raft." She let out the first sob. "I wasn't alone though… he'd been there… I remember now he was there. He pulled me out of the water."

"Who… who was there, Sora?"

"Riku… Riku was there." She pulled hands up to her face sobbing into them. Axel sat her up and knelt in front of her. "Riku saved me."

Axel's eyes went soft and sympathetic and he trailed a hand over her braid before pulling her hands from her face. "You never talked about the accident before, not to anyone."

"It's because I couldn't remember. Everything had been a blur that night, like a bad dream." She sniffed and shuddered her eyes unable to meet his as they continue to tear. "All I could remember was the storm, and watching the waves rush over me. I was so frightened." she touched her head where she'd smacked it up against the rocks.

"My nightmare… it's started with the race, Riku did almost exactly what you did, he pulled me in his arms, spun me around to keep me from beating him. I could feel his warmth, hear his breathing… then I looked into his eyes, and next thing I knew his arms weren't holding me gently, but for dear life. He was trying to pull me to shore, but the waves were so violent they kicked us apart again and I went barrelling into the rocks."

"I had been at home when I heard the news. Roxas called me completely freaked out and crying. I ran all the way to the hospital, I don't think I'd ever ran so hard in my life." By the time he'd gotten there almost all of Sora's friends and family had littered the waiting rooms of the hospital. "I saw Riku, briefly, he had cuts and scrapes of his own but he was okay. I didn't think about it much at the time, I was too busy trying to calm Roxas down."

Sora sat there looking pale and teary as she stared straight ahead going over the memories tossing around in her head. Axel tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then lay a hand on her damp cheek.

"Sora, listen, I don't know what reasons, better yet excuses Riku has for keeping his distance all this time. All I know is, is that you shouldn't let it get to you. You've friends who care about you even without Riku always there. You've got Goofy and Donald, your sister even if she is a bit distracted right now," he muttered and then shaking it off he pulled her face up so her eyes looked to his. "And you've got me. I won't ever keep my distance, I'll be here so long as you need me. I promise." He waited a beat and the to lighten the mood he tapped his own temple. "Got it memorized?"

Sora stared blankly a moment, then at his signature move the lips twitched and then spread into a smile.

"Yeah, I do. Thank You, Axel."

"Good, oh and one more thing." He leaned his head down, closed the gap and his lips gently touch hers.

Sora's eyes went wide as the lips smoothly caress hers. He didn't push or pull her in, the kiss was like a comforting hug, soft and warm and it made her twisting stomach muscle loosen and relax. When he pulled back the tears had stopped, and a nice flush caressed her cheeks.

"There, now that your eyes are clear, let's get back to work."

 _ **It's been awhile! I've been working on some of the other continuations in my spare time. As per many requests I may put this particular fic on hold so I can concentrate on the others, or at least post a chapter once in awhile in between. I've almost finished the first Chapters for "**_ _ **If we had Hearts" and "If I could do it again" so expect one or the other to be posted up soon.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Mixed Feelings**_


	5. Mixed Emotions

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter 5: Mixed Feelings**

"He Kissed You!?"

Goofy and Donald shouted together as they stretched out on the grass for Track and Field exams. Eyes turned their direction causing Sora to flush and she fluttered her hands in a motion for them to keep their voices down.

"Shhh… not so loud. I'm still in shock over it and I don't need other people talking about it." She spread her legs out in a split and lay forward stretching. Goofy tried mimicking her position and got red in the face before falling on his butt nearly knocking Donald over.

"What did you say after?" Donald shoved Goofy over and just sat cross legged on the ground so the three of them were in a close circle. "Better yet what did he say? Are the two of you gonna start dating? Have you told Roxas?"

"Nothing, nothing and no I haven't. We just went back to studying, got some work done on the island, then he walked me home. He had work at his uncle's shop so we didn't hang out at all yesterday and I haven't seen him today. I'm starting to wonder if he was just trying to get my mind off Riku and the dreams."

"Well if that's true that sure spoils your first kiss." Donald squawked as he tried to get up from his position but found his legs stuck in the cross position. Goofy grabbed a foot and pried it off getting kicked in the face for his trouble. Sora had to stifle a laugh.

"Not really… it was nice, I actually really liked it." She pulled her knees to her chest and set her chin down. "I never imagined myself getting kissed like that, and for him to do it and help me through a hard time. It was so sweet of him."

"Most girls who get kissed just for the heck of it usually get upset or mad." Donald pointed out. Both boys stood up deciding they were stretched enough, "I think you should tell Roxas. She may not be dating him anymore but I think she has a right to know that Axel is making moves on you."

"I guess you're right. They were together for a long time. Still it was her own decision to leave him. I'm still confused as to why, they were so good together." She stood up and stretched her arms up and ran in place. "I'll talk to her after the sprints."

A sharp whistle pierced the air and the crowds of kids spread out into their individual classes. Sora paused by the coaches, her lips twitching a bit as they always did as approached the freshman coach. Phil was a short balding man with a full goatee in bright red. Though he didn't look like your average P.E. coach he was a tyrant when it came to fitness.

"Hey there kid!" Phil pat her arm, and though he was shorter he jumped up and got her in a noogie hold digging his knuckles into her wild hair. "Ready to break some records for me?"

Laughing Sora pushed him gently off and straightened her hair. "You betcha, Phil! Hey Herc!" She called to the 2nd year coach who grinned and approached the two raising his hand and smacking her with a high five.

"Hey Sora, you've got Phil pumped for today. He's got a side bet going you'll be beating out even the 3rd years in track."

"That's a lot of pressure but I'm happy in the confidence."

"Are you kidding?" Phil laughed out and dragged her in a close hug. "This girl is gonna leave every one of these punks in her dust. Ain't that right, kid?"

"I'll do my best, Phil."

"See that you do. Top male and female runners from each class are doing a final sprint around the entire field. Winner gets a special prize." He pat her back hard making her laugh.

"What kind of special prize?"

"Who knows, it was the principle's idea. But hey any chance I can get for my 1st years to show off is gonna be sweet! Most of my boys aren't gonna be able to hold a candle to the 3rd years but you kid have star quality." He waved his hands out in the air his eyes distance and dream like. "Plus I've got a hundred bucks that says you'll be in the top three podium spots of the entire school so try not to make me look bad. Alright?"

"I won't let you down Phil!" She saluted and waved before jogging to her section and letting the coaches talk to their teams about preparation and scoring. The sprints were divided by year and class, boys and girls. There were about six to ten kids in each group, and the freshman's ran first, while the second years did the long jump, and third years calisthenics. Once each group was done they'd rotate the events til all their scores had been totalled and the highest accumulating scores would move on to the final test, the long distance sprint.

"This is a test of stamina." Hercules explained to the group of kids. Crossing his arms he examined The faces of all The students listening intensively. "The principal believes that staying healthy and active is as important if not more so than academics. Which is why the winner of the final test will get a free pass from the rest of their exams."

The students all went into a frenzy of hoots and hollars. Donald pumped his fists suddenly revved up… But paused when he saw Sora with her head down and shaking.

"Sora? What's wrong?"

"Mmmmmmmmm" she hinged like a motorcycle her hands clenching and body unable to stay still. "YOOOOOOOSSSSHAAAAA! I'm so gonna win this!"

"Wow you sure are fired up Sora." Goofy chuckled looking at Sora's eyes that lit with the flames of determination.

"You bet I am! Make way no way I'm losing now." Sora dashed off to the starting mark for the first event. Centered in the group she crouched into a push off position eyes focused on the finish line.

Kairi and Riku who had already finished their events watched I the sidelines.

"Bet you 100 munny, Sora is gonna have them all choking on dust before they can even leave the starting line." Kairi teased.

"That's a fool's bet." Riku let his lips curve. "Knowing what the prize is, nothing's gonna stop her."

He watched a their prediction came true and Sora took off kicking up dust and dirt a her legs ate up ground. She shouted into the air pumping her muscles til she sprinted past the finish line and skidded to a stop in the dirt. When she glanced back the c other girls were only half way down the track.

"Way to go, rookie!" Phil shouted and slapped a palm on her back.

"Ten seconds flat! That's Olympic speed! Keep this up and you can get a track scholarship to any college you want."

" Tee Hee, let's just concentrate on the exam for now." Sora rubbed at the dirt on her nose. "bit who knew my speed could come in handy like this?"

"I did, you should have listened to me and joined the track and field team a long time ago."

"Awww Phil, I've got my own priorities… But tell you what, if I win the exam test then I'll give it considerable thought ok?"

"That's a deal. Go on and get to your next event." He pat her shoulder again, lighter this time. Sora watched him walk away and scold some slackers that were easing through the calisthenics.

Sora nodded and punched her hand into her fist feeling her energy rear up again. Keeping the momentum she breezed through the calisthenics: Sit ups, push ups, and pull ups. So far she was ahead of her pack, with Neku of the first year boys moving right along with her.

Neku was an introvert, shy with a quietly cool persona. He was the top athlete in their grade, and his grades were nothing to sneeze at either. Every once in awhile she caught his movement in the corner of her eye. He was the kind of guy who gave a humph and turned away, trying to show he wasn't interested in anything anyone had to say. Sora smiled, remembering Riku had been very much the same way.

The thought of Riku had her tensing up and out of habit she searched for his form amongst the crowd of students. It didn't take long to find him, for he was looking straight at her. The gaze caused her heart to twist and tighten and she averted her eyes to avoid his direct gaze.

Riku saw the deliberate act and it made him scowl. With his arms folded he strut straight to her only to be caught on the shoulder by Axel.

"Yo! Didn't you already do the long jump?" Axel smirked. "Your last event is this way." He pulled him back over to the short distance run.

"Stop interfering." Riku shoved his arm off. "I need to talk to her."

"I think you've done enough talking. You're screwing with her head, Riku. I think it's time you made up your mind about whether or not you're gonna keep her or let her go." Axel whispered low so only he could hear.

Riku turned to him fully his eyes hot and hands fisted at his sides.

"Is that a threat, Axel? Funny coming from you, isn't she just a replacement to you?"

"Sora's got her own charms, you of all people should know that. I'm just enjoying them as a man without any current ties. Just as many others want to but are too afraid you'll punch their lights out. Me, I'm not afraid of you at all."

Riku's back went up and he turned his eyes away from Axel to watch Sora laugh as Tidus high fived her and held onto her hand just a little too long for his tastes.

"You either need to make a move, Riku… or make room for those of us that actually want to get closer to her. If you don't, I'll just have to shove you out of the way."

"Tch," Riku had to keep his cool. He was student council president, he couldn't afford to lose his temper. "You're all talk."

"Oh yeah… let's make a side bet then." He wrapped an arm over his shoulders, smirking when Riku's body tensed up even more to the point he was shaking with fury. "You and Me, long distance race, winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Sora."

"A paopu fruit… you still believe in that silly superstition?"

"Sora does, she like many of the other girls are big romantics."

"Both of us are in the same class, we can't compete against each other in the final run."

"Hmmm… you have a point…" Axel tapped his fingers on Riku's shoulder and hmmmed as he thought. "Hey I know, after school, we'll have a race at the little island. Sora can play referee."

"I'm not interested in playing your game!" He pushed Axel off and aside.

Sora glanced over when she heard Riku shouting. Her eyes widening a little when she saw the two of them together, Axel laughing and Riku practically snarling. What were they talking about? Why did Riku look so mad?

"Sora, you're up!" Phil shouted at her snapping her attention back to the long jump. Sora nodded and lost her train of thought as her feet rushed forward, she pushed off at the end getting good height and distance, but Axel's laughter distracted her and she stumbled on the landing, her foot perching wrong and her face going into the dirt. "Oof!"

"Sora!" Donald, Goofy, and Phil all ran up to help her up. Sora was spitting sand out of her mouth and dusting off her hair.

"Are you alright, Sora?" Goofy asked helping her dust off sand from her hair.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay, I just landed wrong, that's all." Sora laughed a little embarrassed and scratched her flushed cheek. "Heh, heh."

"You sure you're alright kid?" Phil helped her up. "You got a good distance despite the landing, looks like you'll be moving onto the long run. Why don't you take a seat, wait for the rest of the groups to finish?"

"Daijobu…" Sora insisted and stood up with his help. She rubbed the back of her head laughing. "I'm actually a lil embarrassed I just did that. I'm alright though." She was internally wincing. Her ankle throbbed and screamed, but she kept the embarrassed smile on her face.

"Alright if you're sure. Then go get ready. The rest of the groups are finishing up." He pat her shoulder and she waved him off and took a step. Pain shot up her leg and she inhaled a deep breath and held it to keep herself from screaming. Maybe she would sit down after all. She managed to walk carefully over to a patch of grass under the shade of a tree and she removed her shoe and looked at her ankle. It was swollen, and a nice bruise was forming.

"Damn I hurt myself more than I thought." She couldn't quit now though. If she could just bandage it, support it so she didn't hurt it worse… She spotted Kairi and hailed her over. Kairi was all smiles up until she got closer and her eyes widen.

"Sora, what happened?"

"I took a little tumble, but I'm alright. Do you have any bandages I could brace it with until the race is over?"

"How are you gonna run like that?"

"Marvelously…" She grinned ear to ear then gave her a pleading look. "Please Kairi… I'll go to the nurse afterward but I need the brace until then. Please?"

"Alright, it's in my tennis bag I'll run and get it for you."

"Hurry!" She called back and then looked at her ankle with a frown. She couldn't let this stop her. Kairi was true to her word and back in a flash, Between the two of them they wrapped the ankle tight and firm to support it and Sora got on her feet giving it a testing press. There was still pain, but less now that the support was there.

"Yeah, that's perfect. I'll be able to bear it like this."

"Are you sure? It's long distance running, Sora, and you're up against Aqua who's captain of the track team."

"I'm fine. I'll pace myself til the last legs and give it one big sprint. I'm the fastest girl here, ask anyone." She boasted and crossed her arms grinning.

"I know you're fast, Sora, but you've never raced with an injury before. You could really hurt yourself." Kairi frowned but Sora patted her shoulders.

"Trust me, Kairi. I know what I'm doing. I'm gonna win this race and have the ultimate summer vacation!" Sora pumped her arms in the air and walked to the track. Kairi bit her thumb and looked around. She found Riku warming up on the side and ran over to him tugging on his sleeve.

"I need to talk to you."

"Okay but make it fast. I'm in the last race with Sora and the others."

"That's what I need to talk to you about. Sora's hurt."

"What?" Riku's eyes narrowed and he glanced over at Sora who was stretching out her injured ankle, wincing a bit but shaking off the pain. "I heard she fell but she seemed fine."

"She had me put a brace on her ankle… it's really swollen, Riku, it might even be fracture. I'm worried she's gonna overdo it just to win."

"Did you tell, Phil?"

"I want to but… Riku she wants this so badly. She's really worried about her grades. How could I do that to her?" Kairi lowered her head and shut her eyes.

Riku clenched his fists at his sides. He looked over at Hercules who was talking with Phil about the outcomes of the upcoming race. His good sense told him to just tell the professors so they could scoop Sora up and off the track… but his loyalty and gut told him otherwise. He straightened, prepared to lose Sora's friendship and just get it over with… when he spotted Aqua making her way to the track. Inspiration hit him like a lightening bolt and he rushed over and took her shoulder

"Aqua!"

"Hmm?" Aqua turned and offered a polite smile to him. She was a year older than him, the student council vice president, and captain of the track team. She was someone to be admired, or hated purely on her natural abilities and talent. "Yes what's up, Riku?"

"Listen…" He swallowed hard and took her firmly by the shoulders. "I don't like doing this but... I need a HUGE favor."

 _ **I was gonna hold off posting for this fic until I was further along and starting the fic for KH3. However, with KH3 being postponed and 2.8 soon releasing I decided it was better to just post a lil at a time in tandem with the others.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Summer Blues**_


	6. Summer Blues

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter: Summer Blues**

"Hey there, Sora." Axel patted Sora's shoulders causing her to jumps and whirl her head back in surprise.

"Axel… you startled me."

"Sorry about that," He grinned. "Just wanted to wish you luck." He pulled back so she could turn around and face him. "Win this and you and I can work on the island with no interruptions. I've already decided to hold a big party, and took the liberty of inviting some of your friends."

"Really?" Sora's eyes went big and wide. "A big party with everyone on the island, that sounds totally awesome!"

"You bet it does… so do me a favor and win this one for me okay?" He took her chin in his hand and leaned in smirking. "If you'd like I can give you a kiss for good luck."

Sora's face turned beat red, she began to stutter and fidget her eyes darting around. "Uh, well, I-"

"That won't be necessary, Casanova." Phil approached them with a scowl. "She's already won."

"Say what?" Sora glanced over to Phil and Axel stood up straight crossing his arms.

"Seems everyone who qualified resgined from the competition. None of them believe they can best you so they're backing out." Phil huffed and rubbed his beard. "Even Aqua and even I had reserves about whether or not you could win against her."

"What?" Sora's eyes widen and she turned fully to face Phil. "That's not right, I should at least run the track, even if it is by myself."

"That's what I said, but Aqua was insistent. All the girls from the other classes backed her up too. Looks like your reputation is coming in handy." Phil laughed a bit.

Sora narrowed her eyes and looked around. She spotted Aqua surrounded by girls from other classes who were disappointed in her decision to back out. Sora too was a bit disappointed she wouldn't get to race either… but with her ankle it probably wouldn't have been a fair race anyway.

"It still feels wrong."

"Eh I'll talk it over with the Principle. See what he says. In the meantime why don't you watch the boys-"

"Hey, that's it." Sora pumped her fists. "How about I race with the boys, Phil? That way it won't feel like I'm not earning my keep."

"Hmmm…" Phil rubbed his goatee and nodded. "Yeah, why not? Okay get ready then." Phil called Herc over to set it up and Sora began to stretch again.

"You sure about this?" Axel wondered. "You know Riku and Terra are the senior representatives, right? They won't be pushovers."

"I still technically won against the girls, but it doesn't feel right unless I race. I want to feel I've earned my keep."

Axel smiled and he twirled the end of her ponytail around his fingers and gave it a playful tug.

"Then here's some good luck." He leaned in and brushed his lips on her cheek. The heat ran into Sora's face and she watched him walk away with a dazed expression on her face.

Riku had seen the interaction…. And was pissed. His hands clenched into fists as Axel moved to walk past him. He raised up a arm blocking his path, turning his head just enough to exchange glances he spoke in a dark tone.

"You and me... After school… if I win, you keep your distance from Sora."

Axel eyed Riku, smirking at his threat and he deliberately moved Riku's arm away from him.

"Think I'll pass… you're gonna have your hands full already trying to beat Sora, herself."

"What?" Riku's eyes flickered and he whirled around snagging Axel by the sleeve of his shirt. "What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Didn't you hear? All the girls backed out of racing her. So in fairness Sora volunteered to race against the boys. Isn't that something?" Axel smirked. "Though it kinda makes you wonder just why the girls backed out in the first place."

Riku went pale and his hand dropped down at his sides. He glanced over at the other contestants for the boy's race. Aqua had no problem getting the girl's on her side. She was loved and admired by them… but the boys all had pride and ego, and weren't about to let a girl beat them. Especially Terra, he hated to lose.

Riku rushed to Sora grabbing her by the shoulders and whirling her around.

"Back out!"

"Huh?" Sora blinked in confusion staring up at Riku wide eyed. His face was pale with fear and his eyes panicked.

"I said back out now! You can't race against the boys!"

"I can and I will," Sora's chin lifted in defiance. "I've raced against you and Axel and the other boys before and have won."

"This isn't about whether or not you can win or lose, it's about you getting hurt! You're already injured, don't make it worse!"

"How did you…"

"Kairi told me… but that doesn't matter. Please Sora, don't do this!"

"Let go of me, Riku! I'm racing and that's that!" Sora pushed him away. "Stop trying to tell me what to do, and stop trying to protect me! I don't NEED your protection! I can take care of myself!" Steamed and riled up Sora took her place on the starter's mark.

Riku shook with anger and frustration. Why wouldn't she listen? Why did she always insist on doing the exact opposite of what was best for her? Was she stupid!? Damn it, he was sick of worrying about her, sick of having her twist up his emotions like this. Fine! If she wasn't going to listen he just wasn't gonna care anymore.

Growling between his teeth he took the spot on the opposite end of Sora. Phil and the other teachers all gathered up and phil shouted out to the students.

"Your target is one mile. The track has been laid out for you and it leads across the campus. So long as you stay within the boundaries of the outlined track it's a sprint to the finish. So on your mark, get set, GO!" He blew his whistle, and the race began.

Sora had meant to start of slow and easy, but Riku's words had lit a fire in her. She barely registered the ache in her ankle as she sprinted ahead of the pack with Riku and Terra close behind and the rest of the class trailing. All around them the students shouted encouragement and waved up banners with the class names on it, but it was all a blur to her. When she ran, she was lost in her own world. Her thoughts, her senses, and her body all were separated from the outside world. All she could feel was the burn of her muscles, all she could hear was her own thoughts and heavy breathing, all she taste was the sweat of her fatigue.

Still, somehow, Riku was pushing on her private bubble. She could hear him coming up behind her, the crunch of his feet on pavement, the rapid puffs of his breath… She turned her head just a little to glance back at him before turning her head back to look straight ahead. It had only been an instant, but she'd seen the burn in his eyes. He didn't want to lose to her, and she didn't want to lose to him.

The familiarity of the scenario had her nearly laughing. She wished she could hear the sound of the ocean, wished she could feel the spray of water on her face as they cross the beach. The scent of it would calm her, the taste of the air would ease the burn in her lungs.

"Giving up already? Come on Sora, I thought you were better than that."

"Huh?" Sora snapped out of her daze to realize Riku had pushed ahead of her. Her eyes narrowed and she punched out another burst of speed. She felt the twinge in her ankle and the throb of it shoot up her leg, but she ignored it and pushed. Behind them Terra was gaining ground and they could both hear the roaring shouts as he pushed his well toned body to its max.

They were reaching the end of the stretch. The teachers had a strip of white tape pulled across the finish line and were shouting at the students to keep it up. Sora could see the finish, could see her victory within reach. She looked to her side as she pulled up next to Riku… he looked at her, and his face broke out into a smile… and stopped her heart.

The momentary shock of it had her faltering. She lost her footing and tripped her body skidding and rolling across the ground. Terra broke ahead to win and Riku behind him. Sora hissed and tried to hold back the tears as she tried to get up but her ankle wouldn't let her. She struggled and crawled. Her blurry vision barely made out the teachers running toward her, she could hear the muffled shouts of her friends and others asking if she was alright. She wanted to get to the finish line, she wanted to complete the race. A pair of arms hauled her up princess style and on a jog carried her the rest of the way to the finish line.

For a minute she thought Riku had come back to help her… just as he's always been there. However when she looked up, she saw Axel's face.

"Axel…"

"Don't worry, I've got you." He held her close and glanced down at her ankle. The shoe had come off and the swollen bruise was very apparent now. "You're way too reckless. Racing like that on an injury."

"I'm sorry… I guess Riku was right. It was stupid." She buried her face in his shoulder to hide her embarrassment.

"Yep… stupid… but…" he nudged her face with his and pressed their foreheads together. "Admirable."

Sora's eyes widened… and then a smile broke out across her face as she laughed.

RIku watched from a distance, panting from his run. He was pale and shaking, his body not quite in his control. Sora fit right into Axel's arms… she was smiling and laughing despite being injured. He hadn't seen her fall, hadn't noticed until after he'd cross the finish line and expected her to be right there beside him. He'd forgotten, just for a few moments that she'd been injured, vulnerable.. And now he was paying the price for it.

He hung his head, his fists shaking at his sides and his teeth clenching tight. Why? Why the hell did things go so wrong just as they were going right. For just those few moments he'd been close to her again… he'd seen his Sora, and he'd been her Riku again.

Now… now someone was stepping in, stealing her right from under him. Axel was becoming the closest one to her… Axel was the one making her smile, making her laugh, Axel was the one she wanted to spend time with.

"Riku?" Aqua approached him from behind and put a hand on his shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"Why is it no matter what I do, nothing goes the way I want it to." Riku spat out and kicked the ground and rubbed the sweat pouring from his forehead.

"You mean no matter how much you try to get close to Sora, you just seem to keep pushing her away?" Aqua smiled and laughed as Riku glared at her. "You're an open book to those who take notice, Riku. Your face and expressions say it all."

"Do you have a point?"

"Mmm, I do. I think your main problem here is Riku is you love her for who she is, and yet you seem to want to keep changing her to make her easier to manage."

"What?" Riku whirled. "What do you mean?"

"You worry about her, you want to protect her, but Sora isn't the kind of person who wants protection. She's naive and oblivious but she has pride and strength, all qualities you admire. You asked me to back out, and convince the other girls to do so because you knew if you asked her to back out she'd have said no. Just as she told you no when you tried to tell her not to race against the boys."

Riku humphed and made Aqua laugh. She pat his back and walked a bit away before calling over her shoulder.

"If you really want her back Riku… I suggest you let her grow up at her own pace. Sora is a free spirit, and she learns best when given free reign."

Riku's expression softened as he contemplated Aqua's words. He stared up to watch Axel set Sora down so Phil could ice her ankle. Despite the pain she was talking a mile a minute, laughing and gesturing. Axel said something and she grinned ear to ear putting her hands behind her head in her trademark gesture.

"Grow up at her own pace… heh…" Riku laughed snarkily and crossed his arms over his chest. "At the rate she's going, she'll be fully grown at the age of ninety."

 **~First Day of Summer~**

Sora whined as she lay back on her bed her leg elevated. The injury on her ankle had been far serious than she'd expected and had her bandaged and off any kind of strenuous activity for at least two more weeks. Which meant she hadn't been able to go down to the beach to help Axel, which meant no party.

"Why does nothing ever go right? I finally got a free pass on my tests and I can't even enjoy it." She pulled her pillow into her face and groaned into it. This was gonna be one blue and boring summer.

The tap on her glass had her lifting the pillow up. She shifted her weight so she could look out the window and saw Riku standing out front with a handful of pebbles. He waved at her and she lifted the window to glance down.

"Riku? Why are you throwing pebbles? You know mom would let you in if you ask."

"I know, but I doubt she'd let you out of the house with your ankle messed up."

"Huh?" Sora raised a brow. "What do you mean let me out of the house?" She watched Riku climb up the side of roof and crouch in front of the window.

"I'm busting you out, Sora. Come on," he held out his hand. Sora's eyes blinked in surprise and she smiled and held out her hand letting him heft her up and out. She glanced down and her face turned a bit blue. "Okay now how are we getting down."

"Easy, climb on." He crouched and motioned for her to get on his back. Sora whined a bit uneasily but climbed on him so he was carrying her piggy back. "Hang on tight to me okay?" Riku carefully made his way down, though the extra weight made it a little more precarious than he'd like he made sure not to drop her or make himself fall. When they reached the bottom she moved to get down but he bounced her back up.

"I didn't say you could get down. We're not in the clear yet." He jogged and carried her down the street. Bouncing a bit from the run Sora kept her arms around his neck her breath on his ear. She wondered where he was taking her, and what had brought on this sudden change of mood of his.

When they reached the docks her eyes blinked in surprise as he had a boat big enough for both of them waiting and he gently lowered her inside before casting off and paddling towards the little island.

"Riku…" Sora started but he motioned for her to stay quiet by pressing a finger to his lips.

"Just wait."

Sora frowned and leaned her head into her hand wondering what the hell was going on. When they got closer to the island she finally saw it. Her eyes brightened and her smile burst wide open. The bridge was complete, and across the expansion was a big banner that read "Congratulations."

There was a big bonfire set up, food and drinks were set out, and there was music playing. Kids were scattered across the island, friends both new and old all shouting and laughing and having a good time. Axel was at the dock to meet them and he waved a hand grinning.

"Yo! I see that rescuing the princess was a success."

"Yep," Riku helped get Sora up and out first before climbing out himself. He pushed Axel's hand away from hers and carried Sora himself out to the party. "No you don't, I'm the knight today."

"Knight?" Sora laughed. "Since when?"

"Since I carried your heavy butt down from the roof and to the docks!" Riku plopped her down on the brick wall by the beach and put his hands on his hips. "Show a little gratitude!"

"You're right… thanks Riku." Sora smiled at him, earning one in return.

"That's better. Wait here, I'll get you some food." He walked over to the food set up by the campfire and started arguing with Tidus and Wakka about the mess they were making of the display. Axel in the meantime strolled up and leaned on the wall beside her and tilted his head in her direction.

"So what do you think?" He asked.

"You finished it…" Sora whispered. "You finished it all by yourself."

"As admirable as that would make me sound, I didn't do it alone. Your knight in shining armor over there helped out and got a punch of your other friends to lend a hand as well."

"Really? Riku?" Sora watched him her eyes soft and lips curled into a sweet affectionate smile.

"Yep, he knew you were bummed about it, and offered to help out. Says it's his way of apologizing about the race."

"He didn't have to do that."

"But he did… how does that make you feel, Sora?" Axel asked inching closer to her. He watched her face change expressions as she thought it over, but her eyes never left Riku's form.

"I...don't know."

 _ **Weeeee I so happy I has 2.8! Mmm I'm looking at all the Soriku moments in DDD and it make me squee!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: ABC… Artists, Bikinis, Confessions**_


	7. ABC Artists Bikinis and Confessions

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter 7** _ **: ABC… Artists, Bikinis, Confessions**_

"Yossssha!" Tidus jumped up and pumped his fists. "Let's get summer started off with a bang!"

"What event should we start with?" Wakka questioned the other boys in the group.

"How about the obstacle course?" Someone suggested.

"Nah, how about Coconut cracking?" Another debated.

"Lame!" The group consensus continued to circle round and round. Kairi, Roxas, Selphie and Namine walked past the debate whispering to each other.

"You sure this'll work?" Selphie asked.

"If this doesn't knock some sense into him, nothing will." Kairi assured and had the other two girls nodding their heads feverently. The group approached Sora who was slurping down another punch. Axel and Riku had both been dragged off to join the rest of the guys leaving her to admire the party and enjoy the view of their little island full of friends and laughter once again. It was a warming sight.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi handed Sora a white flag. Staring at it Sora blinked and looked up in confusion. "Since you can't do a whole lot of running around tonight, you get to be referee."

"Huh? Referee for what?"

"The games and contests silly." Namine giggled.

"You're gonna be the judge of everything." Roxas agreed leaning on Kairi with a grin. "You can't really participate in any of the sports and races the guys have planned."

"I guess not." Sora stared at her ankle with a mad pout then raised a brow as Kairi and Roxas lean in closer. Their faces each spread a huge grin. "What are those looks for?"

"Well it's just if you're gonna be referree." Roxas started grabbing one of her sister's arms.

"You're gonna need the proper attire." Kairi finished grabbing her other arm. The two hauled her up and pulled her towards the shack.

"Attire? What are you guys…" the door closed and Sora screeched and screamed, while Roxas hooted with laughter and giggles. Namine and Selphie stood outside as guards and listened as the three girl shuffled around in the dark room.

"Let go! Let go! Roxas! Kairi! Come on this isn't funny what are you… oh no way I'm not putting that on! No let go! Gah my shirt! Roxas you tore my shirt!"

"Well that's what you get for struggling."

Riku walked over to the shack his brow raised at the sounds coming from inside.

"What's going on?" Riku crossed his arms eying the two guards suspiciously.

"Oh nothing," Selphie giggled. "Roxas and Kairi are just helping Sore put on her uniform."

"Uniform?" Riku grunted. "She doesn't need a uniform, what are you guys up to?"

"Oh come on, Riku, every referee needs a uniform." The door opened and Kairi flattened down her mussed hair grinning at Riku.

"Hey, just in time." Kairi step to the side and Roxas stepped out fixing her own hair. "Come on out, Sora."

"No way!" In the darkness Sora huddled away from the light. "I'm not going out in this. The only reason why I put this on is because Roxas ripped my shirt!"

"Stop being a baby, Sora!" Roxas grunted and tugged her own shirt straight. "Come out or I'll make Riku go in and drag you."

"Are you okay, Sora?" Riku asked and stepped closer to the door. "Do you need help."

"NO!" Sora shouted and blushed. "No I don't need help, I'm coming out… but you have to promise not to laugh at me."

"I promise I won't laughed, whatever they made you wear it can't be that ba-what the hell is that?" Riku's eyes bugged out as Sora limped out of the shack.

"It's a bikini, of course. I originally bought it for myself but I think my sister pulls it off better, don't you, Kairi?"

"Oh yeah, you look way cute, Sora!"

"I've never seen you girled up before," Selphie pointed out sighing sweetly. "You look adorable."

"I look ridiculous!" Sora complained her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Roxas had done up her hair into twin buns with one black and one right ribbon. The bikini Roxas had chosen was a checkered pattern and paired with a sheer white sarong that tied around the waist.

Riku suddenly became all too aware of Sora's growing anatomy. A chill of arousal shimmied up his spine making him tremble and he had a bad urge to take off his shirt and toss it over her.

"For god's sake, Namine, don't sketch me like this!" Sora shouted suddenly snapping him out of his daze. Sora hobbled towards Namine who'd pulled out her sketchpad from her shoulder bag and was capturing the image with a deft hand.

"I'm sorry, Sora, but it's just too good of an opportunity." Namine held the pad to her chest trying to protect the image. "Please don't be mad. It really does look great on you."

"I never wear a bikini, i don't even wear a normal bathing suit. I've always been more comfortable swimming in a t shirt and shorts."

"Now you see why you've never had a boyfriend?" Roxas teased and had Sora puffed her cheeks out in complaint. "If you made even a smidgen of an effort to work on your looks, you'd have the boys falling at your feet."

Cat call whistles and hollars echoed out punctuating Roxas' point. She motioned to the crowd behind her, Axel at the front of the pack nodding his head in approval and giving a thumbs up. Sora's blush went brighter and she bowed her head groaning.

Riku was also turning red, but with anger. The more the guys made comments on the way Sora looked, the angrier he got. With clenched teeth he grabbed Sora by the wrist and pulled her down the beach and away from the crowd.

"Come on!" Riku snarled and Sora stumbled behind him wincing a little.

"Riku? Ah.. hey, come on I cna't walk very well remember, GAH!" She squealed as he hefted he rup and over his shoulder and she beat her hands over his back. "Idiot! Put me down that's not what I mean! Riku what's gotten into you!"

"I'll tell you what's gotten into me! Grrr the moment we get some privacy!" He moved quickly to the back of the island through the back door and finally set her down on the pavement. He earned a hard punch in the shoulder but figured he'd earned that one.

"What the hell was that caveman routine? You've carried me piggyback, princess style, and now tossed me over your shoulder like a sack of potatoes. What's gotten into you?"

"You have!" RIku shouted at her, panting heavily and wiped the back of his mouth feeling his temper spewing. "Damn it… you've always been able to get into me. No matter what I do you're always there, forcing your way into my heart!"

"What? When have I ever done that?"

"You've always done it! Since the first day we met you shoved your way in, and no matter how hard I try I can never pry you out!" Riku panted and clenched his fists when Sora's eyes flickered with conflicted emotions. Hurt, confusion, anger, all of it registered openly on her face. "You've always found a way in... " his voice softened as did his eyes. "All you've ever had to do was smile… and you'd just be there."

"I don't understand what you're saying Riku. What is happening between us? All of a sudden you're, asking me to have lunch with you and Kairi, offering to tutor me, getting angry at Axel… and all these other twist and turns. After the accident you wouldn't even speak to me, even though you saved me, you-"

"You remember?" Riku suddenly caught her off, his eyes widening at this discovery. "You remember the storm?"

"Bits and pieces…" Sora rubbed her hands nervously. " I remember having your arms around me. You trying to keep my head above the water, but the debris from the raft knocked us apart… you were screaming my name, and I screamed yours." She drifted off pressing her nervous hands to her heart. "How come you didn't tell me? How come you left me alone?"

"Sora…" Riku stepped closer, his hands itching to pull her in and hug her, but he was once again becoming aware of her lack of clothing and resisted the urge. "I should have told you the truth a long time ago, but I was afraid. I hate admitting it, but I was."

"Afraid?" Her head lifted up to stare in his eyes. "Afraid of what."

"Afraid of losing you. It was all my fault, it was my idea to leave the island, my idea that we built a raft. If it wasn't for my childish dreams and antics you would have never gotten hurt!"

"Riku it wasn't just your fault, I jumped head first into it with you. You didn't exactly force me to go along with you." She took his hands in hers. "You, me, and Kairi… we were all excited about getting off the island, exploring new worlds."

"I started it though… and I distanced myself from you, because I didn't want you to get hurt again. I distanced myself because I was tired of being a child, I wanted to grow up, I needed to grow up. I thought that concentrating on school, and on my future would change me for the better… but the truth is I haven't grown up at all."

"Of course you have Riku. You're the most mature, and grown up guy I know. You take your responsibilities seriously, you're student council president, valedictorian, you head all the committees at school, and helped set up this party here on the island and even got all the other kids involved, right?" Sora tried to encourage but Riku's sour expression never changed.

"That's all fine, but it's not the kind of growing up I wanted. The reason… the REAL reason I wanted to leave the island… was because I was tired of sharing you. When we were young the island used to be just OUR place. No one else went out… and then you invited Roxas and Kairi, and they invited Axel, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, and one by one the island wasn't yours and mine anymore, it was ours and THEIRS. I was jealous. I still am."

Sora's hands dropped at her sides, her big baby blues blinking with a bemused expression. It was Riku's turn to look down at his feet.

"Riku… you don't have to be jealous of them. What we have, what we've always had is different and special. No one can take your place."

Riku's had lodged up his eyes sparkling with hope.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes, I've never lied to you Riku, and I don't plan to start now." She grinned and lifted her hands behind her head. "You've been my best friend since we little kids, there's nothing that's gonna change that."

Riku felt that first stab of rejection got him like an arrow to the heart. He grunted and his eyes disappeared behind his bangs as his head lowered again.

"Nothing?"

"Not a thing." Sora confirmed, oblivious to the dark tone in Riku's voice.

"Not even if I do this…" he grabbed Sora, pushing her til her back hit the wall. Sora gasped out and barely got out a "hey" before Riku's mouth covered hers in a kiss.

Her eyes popped open. Unlike the sweet peck Axel had pressed on her, Riku took full advantage of her opened mouth by slipping his tongue inside and tangling it with hers. Nothing about this kiss was friendly or brotherly, but instead full on aggressive need.

Her voice made shocked and confused murmurs and gasps. She tried to move and slip out of his grasp but he held her firm and made it all too apparent that she was barely wearing any clothing.

When finally let go she inhaled deep ready to scream...but saw the tears welling up in his eyes and it silenced any harsh words she had.

"That is how I feel about you Sora. These feelings I have are anything but that of a best friend. Think about that!"

Stunned speechless, Sora stood with her back still against the wall, face flushed, hair coming loose of the careful buns her sister had tied up. Riku stared at her long and hard, guilt and anger boiling in his gut. He slowly reached out, his eyes saddening when she flinched at his hand brushing her cheek.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you Sora… but I'm tired of holding it in. I'm tired of being just your friend. I want more."

"Who the hell are you?" Tears spill down her cheeks and onto his hand. She lifted her eyes to stare at his face. Her blue eyes just swelling and spilling with tears. "I don't know this Riku. This Riku frightens me."

"I know… but," He takes her other cheek in his free hand so he could cup her face. He pulled her gently to him this time. "This Riku, is also someone you should get to know, because he isn't going away any time soon. Especially since you've been getting cozy with Axel."

"Axel?" Sora's face went red again. "Axel and I are jus-"

"Can you honestly stare me in the eyes and tell me the two of you are just friends? Having lunch together, him carrying you around like a princess across the finish line, giving you kisses and hugs like it's the most natural thing in the world?"

"He hasn't asked me to be his girlfriend, or anything so yeah we are just friends." Sora retorted and grabbed Riku's hands pulling them off her cheeks. "Neither have you, so just-"

"So if I asked you…" Axel's voice suddenly broke the tension like a knife through butter. The two whipping their heads to the back door where Axel stood lounging into the jamb "Would you be my girlfriend?"

"Axel!" Riku pulled Sora behind him as if to protect her from an attack. "Don't!"

"Hey," Axel's normally soft and approachable face turned hard and cold. "I wasn't talking to you. It's her decision Riku. You can't force someone to like you, trust me on that."

Sora stepped out off to the side to get a better look at Axel.

"It's your decision, Sora." Axel continued standing tall again. "Riku's certainly had feelings for you longer than I have. However, I can't just let him have you. The time we've spent together made me realize what a special and beautiful girl you are, and I want us to take our relationship beyond friendship, and see what happens. So what do you say, Sora?" He stepped forward and held out his hand for Sora's. "Be my girlfriend?"

 _ **I am the QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS! MWAHAHAHAHA!**_

…

…

 _ **...**_

 _ **Okay So maybe not queen… maybe princess… or knight or something lower than that. Anyway sorry about the long delay in posting followed by this short chapter. Hopefully I'll have more and longer updates coming soon.**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Sora's Decision**_


	8. Sora's Decision

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter 8:** _ **Sora's Decision**_

Donald and Goofy had long since given up trying to keep up with the rest of the group. They were both tuckered out and resting at the docks letting their feet dangle over the edge.

"Some party…" Donald complained. "I thought with Sora here, we could have some fun, but she's got so many other friends."

"She is pretty popular. We don't get to see it very often cuz most of her friends are in another grade. Kinda makes you feel a little lonely, huh?" Goofy sighed and dropped a stone into the water. "I wonder what she's doing now."

"HEEELLLLP MEEEE!" Sora, ignoring the pain in her foot ran across the sand and pavement towards them. She collapsed on her knees behind them making them both jump and turn towards her.

"Sora?" Goofy stood up and helped her to her feet with Donald's help "What's the matter?"

"Donald Goofy, get me out of here! Take me home!" Her eyes were dazed, her face flushed. Her head was spinning dizzily and her foot now throbbed with pain. "I don't know how much more I can take!"

"Calm down, Sora, you're hysterical." Donald tried to soothe her by patting her hand.

"Sora!" Roxas panted as she jogged up the steps. Sora immediately hid behind Goofy.

"Oh no! You, and the others just stay away from me! This entire island has gone crazy!"

Roxas stepped closer and Sora backed up more her eyes wide and frightened. Goofy and Donald looked at each other, then frowned and nodded.

"Come on, Sora, Get into the boat. We'll take you home." Donald ushered her on and turned to Roxas. "Let's go, Goofy."

"Thanks for inviting us," Goofy offered with a wave then jumped in the boat with Donald and Sora and pushed off toward the mainland.

Roxas stood at the edge watching her sister leave. She had barely been able to make out her face. What she saw was a scared girl, pale, stunned, and eyes ready to spill tears any minute. She felt her temper sizzled, then flare into a rage.

"Riku!" She turned on her heel and ran back down the beach. She found him exactly where he'd been except he wasn't alone. Riku had Axel pinned up against a wall fists in his shirt looking ready to punch his lights out.

"What in the hell is going on here? What did you do to Sora?"

"Don't ask me, ask him!" Riku snarled. "The idiot barged in on MY confession and decided it was a good time to ask Sora out!"

"You what?!" Roxas glared up at Axel and slapped at Riku's hands. "Damn it Riku, let him go. Go after Sora, GO! She's in a boat with Donald and Goofy heading home."

"I wouldn't bother her just now. Sora's got a lot to think about. We may want to give her some space to make a decision." Axel smoothed out his shirt. Riku said something coarse under his breath and slammed through the back door leaving Roxas and Axel alone.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Roxas narrowed her eyes on her ex. You've never shown any interest in my sister.

"That was because at the time my full interest was in you… but you've decided I'm not good enough. Sora thinks otherwise." He scowled down at Roxas and crossed his arms.

"That's exactly my point… if you're just interested in Sora because she's my sister-"

"I'm not!" He whirled on her facing her toe to toe now. "I like Sora because any idiot with common sense would. I definitely like her as a friend and obvious I find her attractive because the two of you are twins, but there's something more there. There's something about her, about the way she is that just pulls you in. I want to find out exactly what that is."

"You're making a mistake, Axel." Roxas' chin came up. "Riku's been in love with Sora for years. HE deserves the chance to find that something special. All you're doing is looking for someone to stitch up your pride."

"Pride?! You honestly think it was my pride that was broken?! You think it was my pride that you left shattered at my feet after you stomped all over it!?" He gripped her shoulders shaking her. Roxas' eyes go wide and she gripped his wrists.

"Let go of me!"

"No, You will listen and listen good Roxas. You made your decision, Roxas. You decided I wasn't good enough for you. You decided that all the love, all the support… the ups, the downs, the laughter, the tears, non of it was not worth keeping. You've obviously moved on… so do us both a favor, and let me!"

"WHY DO YOU WANT IT TO BE WITH MY SISTER!" Roxas screamed and slapped at his hands finally getting him to break his hold on her.

"I don't WANT it to be… I NEED it to be. I was ready to mope and become one of those depressing musicians writing songs about heartbreak and shit… and then there she was. I had gone to the little island to clear my head, to be alone and think… and there she was, just sitting there with comfort and company and everything I needed to hear. She can heal me, Roxas. I know she can… but I'm not going to force her to do it. It's Sora's decision whether she wants Riku or if she wants me… I just wanted to give her that choice."

Roxas stood silent a moment. She held her stomach, the twisting pain making her want to throw up and she felt the familiar burn of her eyes.

"So the fact that she's my sister means nothing?"

"I loved you Roxas… I still do… but that fact is not the reason I want to be with your sister. It's all about who she is. She can heal hearts just by smiling at you."

That fact… Roxas thought with a sour expression… was true enough. She thought about that, and about what Axel said on the way home. When she walked through the door the house was surprisingly quiet. She jogged up the steps and was surprised to find Sora's door wide open. Her sister sitting on the bed staring out the window.

"Sora?"

"Go away, Roxas."

She frowned, stepping into the room she closed the door behind her and walked to the bed sitting on the edge.

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened on the island. Kairi and I shouldn't have shoved you into that scenario. We just… we thought it was time to stop tip toeing around it."

"You knew?" Sora looked back, her blue eyes sparkling with tears. "You knew Riku had those feelings for me?"

"Sora, you lame brain, everyone knew but you. You were completely oblivious. We all kept quiet because we wanted Riku to get up the nerve to tell you himself. Kairi and I thought it was time to give him that little nudge… Selphie and Namine decided they wanted to help."

"You thought dressing me up in a bikini was gonna push him? I don't understand that logic."

"That's because you're an idiot. Sora you're a lot more popular with the boys than you realize. There's not a kid in school who doesn't like you, all the guys would like the chance to date you, and Riku's always been jealous of any guy you got too close to."

Sora remembered all the cat calls and whistles she'd gotten, and the angry look on Riku's face when Axel had shown his approval in the attire. Her face went bright red and she pulled the covers over her head groaning.

"Oh God…"

"So…" Roxas leaned over the bundle of blankets and tugged it down so she could look in her sister's eyes. "What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know…" She sits upright again blowing bangs out of her face. "I'd never thought about Riku that way… and now that I am… there's this tightening…." she clutched her chest. "It hurts."

Roxas nodded her head… and then drifted off a second her eyes going distant. She'd had those same tightenings where Axel was concerned. She suddenly shifted uncomfortably and rubbed her knuckles in the same spot on her own chest.

"What about Axel?"

Sora's eyes went sad and looked down.

"I don't know… I mean it's easier to imagine it with Axel. Mainly because he's been treating me like I expect a girlfriend is supposed to be treated… but I don't get those flutters around Axel. I just feel… good. I'm always happy when I'm around him. We have so much fun together."

Sora looked up suddenly realizing what she was saying.

"Sorry… I know you dated him."

"It's over between us so it's nothing to me." Roxas said it quickly despite those flutters returning. "I made sure of that."

"Why did you?" Sora pulled her legs to her chest. "Why did you break up with Axel? Give me the truth."

"I… it's hard to explain." Roxas looked down at her fingers playing with them. "The best I can say is… he frightened me."

"He frightened you? How? Why?"

"The hugeness of it… Axel he… god." She rubbed her temples. "He would talk about these crazy romantic ideas… he started talking about running away after high school, just the two of us going off on our own, getting married. I mean god we're only high school students, I'm barely sixteen and he's talking about marriage like it was a Friday night date."

"He asked you to marry him?" Her eyes went wide and bright.

"Not seriously! None of it was serious… and it pissed me off. He's playing fire with our relationship and not thinking seriously about the future. He doesn't want to go to college, he doesn't want to get stuck in school for another four years, he just wants to leave, travel, explore, and he wanted me to just drop everything and go with him. I said no, we had a fight. I told him if he wasn't gonna take his life seriously, why should I take him seriously?"

"...and you broke it off."

"It's that kind of childish behavior that nearly got you killed, Sora. You and Riku were ready to set sail, leave everything and who knew if you would ever come back, or if you would even be alive. I wasn't about to make that mistake and I told Axel he was stupid if he was gonna go off and do the same thing."

"You broke up with Axel because of my accident? Roxas that's just stupid! You and Riku are both stupid! You can't let things like that control your life. You love Axel!"

"No I don't!" Roxas screamed, panic bubbling in her throat. "I don't love him! I don't love that selfish, childish jerk! Neither do you! So don't be stupid!" She stormed up and ran out the room slamming the door.

 **~One Week Later~**

Sora had stayed confined to her bedroom, killing her boredom with whatever she could find, and wishing to god she could go outside. When the doctor finally gave the okay she took the opportunity to go outside for fresh air. She pulled on red shorts and white T shirt and snagged a pair of sandals. She walked out to the beach staring out at the little island. Her heart warmed when she heard laughter and voices out in the distance. She could barely make out the figures of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie playing blitzball on the beach. Namine sitting on the docks sketching as she always did, and Kairi sitting beside her stringing shells together on a necklace.

Her island was alive again. No longer broken and abandoned, it was starting to thrive all thanks to the hard work she, Axel, and the others had put in.

"Sora?"

Sora would have tensed… but she immediately recognized the squawky voice of Donald and turned around to meet his and Goofy's gaze.

"Hey guys."

"We haven't seen you for awhile. Is everything okay?" Donald question with concern.

"Yeah," Goofy agreed. "You never told us what happened at the beach."

"I'm sorry… I know at the time I said I didn't want to talk about it, even though you guys had a right to know since I was pulling you from the party."

"Oh we don't care about that." Goofy explained. "We just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were awfully upset."

"Yeah…" Sora laughed a little and turned back to face the water. "I was."

It stayed silent for a good thirty seconds before Sora looked at her friends.

"Donald, Goofy… you're not in love with me are yah?"

"Wha!?" Donald nearly tripped as he stumbled forward in the sand. He righted himself quickly and put his hands on his hips. "Why would you ask us something like that?"

"It just seems like all the guys I care about are confessing to me… it's weird to say the least." Sora rubbed her arms, Donald and Goofy shared knowing looks and then returned their attention to Sora.

"Well uh… we do LIKE you Sora… but not in that way." Goofy flushed and rubbed the back of his head. "We already got girlfriends anyway."

"Really?" Sora brightened some. "I didn't know that, who are they?"

"Donald's dating Daisy from the fashion club." Goofy chuckled. "And I'm dating Sylvia."

"Daisy I know, she's cute… but i don't think I know Sylvia… is she that bookworm who collects all those weird objects from the seventies?"

"Yeah, ahyuk… she's wonderful." Goofy sighed dreamily and had Sora smiling.

"I can't wait to meet them." She sighed in a bit of relief and then her eyes went serious. "Axel asked me to be his girlfriend."

"Really? Well what did you say?" Goofy asked excited to hear the answer.

"I didn't say anything… I was still trying to recover from Riku confessing he's been in love with me all this time."

"What?" Donald looked wide eyed. "Well did you say to him?"

"Nothing!" Sora ran her hands through her hair. "Axel burst into the conversation before I could get one word out. He said he wanted me to make the decision, he wanted to give me that option because it what he wants. I just learned that my best friend has had these feeling for me and now the guy that I've been close to for the past couple days throws this on top of it. I was… confused and frustrated and… and… conflicted."

"Oh Sora…" Donald came up and put a comforting hand on her arm, Goofy took the other side wrapping an arm over her shoulders.

"It's okay.. .I'm okay… I just. I needed this time to think, to sort out all these feelings that suddenly exploded all at once."

"Well have you decided what you're going to do?" Goofy wanted to know.

"Yes…" Sora nodded and pulled from their hold and stepping into the sand and surf smiling at the sight of her island. "I don't know if it's the right thing… but I know exactly what I'm going to do." She folded her hands behind her head. "I'm going… to spend the best summer of my life with my friends."

She turned smiling bright and beautiful.

"All of them."

 _ **Yay! Another chapter done. There's more love triangle… or more like love clumps at this point… coming up, but first much more fun!**_

 _ **Next Chapter: Summer Island Extravaganza!**_


	9. Summer Island Extravaganza

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter** _ **9: Summer Island Extravaganza!**_

The entire island was in a bustle for the big festival that would be happening all weekend. Concerts from local bands, food stands, and various other forms of entertainment would line the streets and along the beach for two whole days. The festivities would begin that evening, and Sora could hear the hammering and noises of people setting up the stage and stands. Cursing under her breath she sucked on her finger as blood spilled from the prick of her needle and grunted at Roxas when she laughed. "Shut up, it's not funny."

"Watching you try to sew is hysterical." Obligingly she turned her attention out the window, but kept up the conversation. "What are you doing anyway?"

"I'm making friendship charms, and am going to pass them out at the festival tonight… and if you'd stop being a jerk, Roxas, maybe you'll get one, too." Sora clipped the string and tied the final knot setting the one she finished down before prepping another.

"That's nice of you… but can I ask why?"

She lifted up a bracelet of shells and leather. She had made three so far in various colors. She would make one for all of her friends,… all but Riku. For some reason she couldn't imagine him wearing a bracelet… so she made him a pendant instead. It was the first one she'd finished, and she liked how it had turned out. Maybe it was favoritism… but Riku was her first friend, and he had a special place in her heart. As it was she had bad news to give him… she hoped the pendant would smooth the conversation out.

"These past few weeks have really been a roller coaster of emotions. Ever since my accident I thought all my friends were pulling farther and farther away from me… but when I saw everyone on the island, when I saw that everyone had worked so hard to give that to me, to make me happy. I realized I hadn't lost them at all." She stood up and strapped the finished bracelet to her sister's wrist over her checkered band. "And during the bonfire… My classmate Hayner said something that made a lot of sense to me. He said...

"I doubt we can be together forever. But isn't that what growing up's all about? What's important isn't how often we see each other, but how often we think about each other."

Roxas smiled and lifted her wrist to examine the bracelet, the way the small shells clinked against each other. Sora had kept the checkered theme, using a thick black paint to coat the leather, and paired all white shells to go with it.

"I like Hayner… We got to know each other a little during the bonfire. For a first year he's pretty smart." She lowered her wrist back down to the windowsill and turned fully toward her sister. "So… you're gonna turn them both down?"

Sora shifted her gaze away. She hesitated in answering, taking the time to go back to the table and examined her work. She lifted the one she made for Kairi with various pinks and reds for the coloring. It suited her, and she hoped the simple design wouldn't get in the way of her tennis.

"Yes."

"Riku won't take it very well." Roxas sat down at the table and picked up the pendant Sora had made. For Riku, she used a simple long leather strand and had forged yellow shells into a star shape. It looked like a Paopu fruit… but she didn't want to mention that to her sister.

"I'm not taking it very well either… but I have to say no."

"What do you mean, you have to?" Roxas set the pendant down and narrowed her gaze. "If you're turning him down to spare Axel's feelings, don't. Axel's a big boy, he can handle rejection and I still don't believe he's serious about starting a relationship with you."

"That's not it, I'm saying no to him anyway, but rejecting Axel isn't what's bothering me. I'm rejecting Riku… because I don't want to lose him." Sora rubbed her sore fingers together her eyes sad and wet. "I have all kinds of feelings for Riku that I don't understand. If I told him yes, and we started to date… it could get serious. If anything were to go wrong… we'd stop being friends."

"That's not true…" Roxas started but she was sharply cut off.

"Isn't it?" Sora looked at her sister tears brimming now. "Axel loved you… he still does! He pushed you too hard, too fast, and you ended it and stopped being friends with him. You don't talk to each other, you don't see each other… and it hurts you! I can see it!" She stood up grabbing up her supplies. "I'd rather fall into another coma than have Riku and I become like that!"

Sora stormed upstairs before Roxas could get another word out and she slammed the door shut. Roxas shook a bit, stunned at her sister's words,and at the pain in her own heart. She touched her chest feeling it heave and her stomach roll. She shut her eyes telling herself not to get sick, not to throw up.

"Like hell I'm gonna have her use me as an excuse!" She stood up from the table and ran out the front door. She wasn't a sprinter like her sister, but when Roxas wanted to be fast she could be the wind. She wheezed a little coming down to the Beach. She spotted the flaming red hair of her ex boyfriend who was helping his uncle hammer a sign up on one of the food stands.

"Axel!"

Axel stopped hammering long enough to look over his shoulder and over to Roxas.

"Hey Roxie… sorry I don't have time for an argument right now, I'm busy."

"Are we still friends?" Roxas blurted out suddenly and Axel narrowly missed hammering his finger into the wood. He quickly pulled back and dropped the hammer into the sand.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Yes or no?"

"Well geez, I don't know. We haven't exactly talked, or hung around each other."

"I still care about you though…" Roxas admitted aloud not realizing they were getting a crowd listening in. Axel shifted a bit uncomfortably as he noticed the lack of privacy. He strolled up and grabbed her hand, yanking her away from the swarm of people and down to the docks where they could talk in private.

"You sure have a funny way of showing it." Axel finally spoke again and turned to face her. He took her shoulders and studied her face. "What's got you in this odd mood? Something happen with you and Terra?"

"What? No… I don't mean like that, Axel. I mean I want us to be friends. I don't… I don't want to pretend that what we had was nothing, I don't want to pretend that we weren't important to each other… because you were… are." Flustered Roxas pulled back some and ran fingers through her long blonde hair. "I can't stand you at times, but if something were to happen to you… it would hurt. Probably would hurt just as bad or even more than it would if something happened to Terra."

"What do you want to do then?" Axel shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's not like we can just hang out like we used to. Terra is a jealous guy, I don't think he'd like me hanging around."

"I know that… but I don't want you to hate me because I ended things between us."

"Hate you?" Axel scoffed and walked away and then back. "Roxas I could never hate you. Yeah it hurt, majorly, when you broke it off… but I could never hate you for it. You had every right to turn me down, but I was too big a jerk to realize it at the time. I love you Roxas, did and still do. There's too many things about you that I love to let that bitterness linger." He bent down some trying to stare into her blue eyes. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah…" God her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. She felt it leaping and choking in her throat making it difficult to speak and breath. "Yeah I do." She bat away a tear. "I'm sorry I got all worked up. It's Sora she's… she's turning you down."

"I know…" Axel smirked when he saw the shock form on her face. "I'm not stupid, I know what she really wants. Now the question is… is she turning me down so she can say yes to Riku?"

"No… she's turning both of you down." She told Axel everything about the conversation she'd just had with her sister. Axel narrowed his eyes pacing the dock again, trying to control his anger.

"That's stupid."

"Is it though? She's afraid, Axel. She's petrified that changing things between her and Riku is going to make her lose him. They've been friends for years… and he's always been there for her. He's her rock."

"It's her decision I suppose, but Riku's not going to like it." Axel yanked his hair out of the tail letting the spikes tuft out freely. "Still… I should talk to her." He turned back to Roxas and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Find Riku… keep him away from Sora til the festival tonight. I want to make sure she's got plenty of time to rethink on this after I talk to her."

"Alright, I'll find Kairi and Namine and let them in on it. I know they'll help me." She turned away and had jogged nearly to the end of the dock before she looked back at Axel and gave him a smile. "You know… it's things like this… that remind me why I fell for you. See yah." She ran off, leaving Axel to rock back on his heels and whistle out a breath.

"Remind you huh?" Axel smirked and strolled down the dock and made his way up the hill to Sora's house. "I hope to do a lot more of that from now on."

Sora stared down at her finished works with a big smile on her face. She took them each in hand carefully, and set them inside her pouch she'd carry with her down to the festival. The knock on the front door startled her and she peeked out her bedroom window and blinked twice when she saw Axel standing at the front door.

She jogged down the steps, the pouch banded on her belt, and answered the door with a smile.

"Hey, great timing, I just finished my project."

"Project?" He looked down at the pouch. "Oh.. that's right, your sister said you were making charms."

"Yeah… wait… you talked to Roxas?" She paled suddenly. "What did she say?"

"Don't worry about what she said… I want you to say yes to Riku."

"What?" Shock registered on her face. "W-Why? I thought… you wanted to date me."

"I did… but for the wrong reasons. Riku and Roxas had it a bit right. I wanted to date you so I could get over your sister. I like you Sora, I like your laugh, your smile, your free spirit… and I thought that was good enough. It's not right though… especially since you're gonna say no to me anyway."

"How did you know?"

"I went over this already with Roxas and I don't want to repeat it all. Just… let me get this out. I don't love you, Sora. I like you, you're a great friend, and I obviously find you attractive because you and Roxas are twins… but that's not enough, it's not what you deserve. You deserve what Riku can give you."

"Don't say that…" Sora looked down at her feet, fear and other overwhelming emotions making her shake.

"I will say it because you need to listen. I asked you to date me, because I wasn't sure if you liked Riku or not the way he wants you to… but minutes after I said it, i immediately wanted to take it back. I scared you, I confused you, and I don't want to be the reason you ruin what's the best chance of true love you'll have in your life."

"Love…" Sora choked it out and touched her chest. "You really think I'm in love with him?"

"Take it from a guy who's been in love with your sister for years. You're in love with him, Sora. It's written all over your face, but you're afraid of it. You're afraid to lose that love. You're afraid to lose Riku because he's too damn important to you. I'm telling you right now if you reject him, you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

Sora clutched her chest now the sensation of breathing slowly escaping her. Maybe Axel was right… maybe all these emotions that were swelling up inside her was love after all.

"I can't force you to do this, Sora. It's your choice whether or not you want to just be friends with Riku… or if you want to share your love with him. He's been waiting years to share his with you… you could at least give him a chance to show you some of it." He kissed her forehead and stroked a hand down her hair.

Sora closed her eyes at the touch and she lunged into him hugging him tight.

"Thank you, Axel!"

Riku froze on the sidewalk as he watched the embrace from down the street. He didn't hear the words spoken… didn't need to. All he saw was the girl he loved, who had ran from him, and ignored him for nearly a week was in the arms of his rival… smiling and holding on for dear life.

Pain and anger rose up in him and he had the strongest urge to run up and punch Axel square in the jaw… but Sora's smile, her happy tears caused his fists to unclench and his head to hang.

So… this was her answer.

The festival was in full swing now. Demyx and Axel took the stage with their band for the first time in months and were taking full advantage of it. Axel shouted out rock song after rock song sending the girls into squeals of delight as those teal eyes of his scanned the crowd. When he spotted Roxas he sent her a wink. The gesture had Terra, who stood beside her, frowning and wrapping a possessive arm around her shoulders.

"What a ham…" Roxas commented with a laugh and clapped politely at the end of the song.

"What business does he have flirting with you. Hasn't he gotten it through his head yet that the two of you are over?"

"Oh he knows… but he's not the kind to give up so easy. Lucky for you I'm not into hams." She turned her face up to Terra.

"Lucky for him, or I might have to break his face." Terra tilted her chin up and kissed her, more deeply and intimately that she would have liked for public display… but understood he was marking his territory.

"Ignore him… Actually I was wondering if you'd seen Riku at all. Kairi, Namine and I went looking for him earlier but we couldn't find him."

"I haven't seen him at all today… stop thinking about other guys for a few minutes alright? Come on I'll win you a prize."

Though Roxas obligingly tagged along her eyes scanned the crowds hoping to find that silver mane of hair. She had a bad twisting in her gut and hoped it was just the food she'd devoured from the stands.

Kairi and Namine perched up on the stone wall overlooking the area. Both girls frowned and looked at each other.

"Where could he be? His dad said he left the house hours ago. He should be here." Kairi grumbled adjusting her stance to look further down the line of stands and booths.

"Maybe he went someplace else. Maybe he went to the little island? He's never been one for big crowds and parties."

"Well if he is there Sora's bound to run into him. I just saw her get on a boat five minutes ago… I really hope Axel convinced her to rethink all this."

"Do you think it's right? Us forcing Sora to date Riku?" Namine wondered aloud.

"We're not forcing her, we're guiding her. Sora's always been a bit oblivious to things like love and dating. Everyone but her knew Riku was in love, if she had just paid attention we wouldn't have to."

"I guess you're right… still if she does say yes, then things would change wouldn't it?"

"Lots of things change Namine… Change can be good or bad." Kairi sat down and held her hand smiling. "And I think Sora and Riku dating is a good change. They care far too much for each other for it to be a bad thing."

"Yeah… yeah you're right!" Namine nodded and looked out at the little island. "I bet they're declaring each other's love right now."

Sora sighed as she leaned on the edge of the ship looking out at the water. She'd looked all over for Riku but couldn't find him anywhere. Where the hell could he be? He wasn't at the festival, wasn't at his house, and she didn't see hide nor hare of him on the little island, so where the hell did he go?

"Figures… I finally get the courage to talk to him and he disappears." She pulled out the pendant she made him and stroked the star shape. She lifted her head up and spotted the paopu trees. The star shaped fruit hanging on the branches like bright yellow suns. As she stared she fingered the pendant… until it struck her that they had the same color, the same shape.

"Oh my…" she gasped as the pendant slipped through her limp fingers and down to the water. Without even thinking, she jumped in after it.

Riku hadn't been in the mood for a party, but everywhere he went all he could hear was the excitement, the music, and the laughter. It irritated him that he couldn't find peace and quiet… even his father who was as sociable as a dead mole, was having his own little get together with his usual poker buddies, drinking, and celebrating in their own way.

He needed to find someplace to sulk… and while the island wasn't the ideal place to get his mind off Sora it seemed like it was his only option. He should have known, you couldn't force someone to like you. It didn't matter if he had loved her since they were kids… all she saw in him was a friend, a buddy. It was Axel who had treated her like a girlfriend, showing her how a guy can love, and cherish a girl. He on the other hand had spent years, arguing, sparring, and teasing her like she was his little sister. If he had just been honest with her at the get go then maybe things would have been different… but he hadn't… and he'd lost her.

He sighed and paused rowing his boat to bury his face in his hands and groan. Riku, he told himself, you're a great big fool.

The sound of a scream had his head shooting up and he barely caught sight of Sora falling head first into the shallows. His heart rammed into his throat and just as Sora had didn't even think before going head first into the water.

Waves beat against the rock and Sora barely had time to think of how lucky she'd been not to ram her head straight into them before she caught sight of the pendant. Her focus on that shiny yellow necklace she dived down and shifted rocks her arms reaching in between the cracks trying to grab for it. Bubbles burst up from her lips as she began to lose breath. She grabbed the pendant and tried to yank herself and the pendant free but found herself stuck now.

She felt her world going black and more bubbles escape from her lips as she looked up and barely made out a shadow before she fell unconscious. She dreamed she was drowning, the waves pushing and pulling her body in their strong currents. Her hands were reaching out for something, someone… but she didn't know what until she heard a voice… Riku's voice.

 _Sora!_

 _Riku!_

She could see him now, his hand held out for hers waiting to pull her out of the waves. She kicked and swam til she was only fingertips away but the current was too strong. He was falling into the black of the night sea and she couldn't reach him.

 _No! Riku! Don't leave me!_

 _Sora! You gotta wake up! SORA!_

Sora spat up water as she woke and quickly sat up gasping for air even as she coughed and choked. She shivered, but not from the cold… she had been afraid… so afraid.

"Sora!" Relief swamped Riku and he held her to him stroking her damp hair. "You're alright, I got you."

"What…" she choked and coughed some more even as she clung to him. "What happened?"

"Don't you remember?" Riku pulled her back staring into her eyes. "You jumped into the water. You idiot! Don't you know better than to jump head first into the shall"

"I… but that wasn't… the pendant?" She looked around and saw it laying on the sand between them. Relief swam through her. "I didn't lose it."

"You were clutching onto it like a life line." A gift… Riku presumed, from Axel. He had to fight off the urge to toss it back into the water. "You wouldn't let it go."

"I thought I'd lost it… Riku… you saved me again." She looked up at him smiling. "You're starting to make a habit out of that."

"Idiot! You think this is funny?" He yanked the pendant away gripping it tight. "A stupid trinket like this is replaceable, your life isn't!" He tossed it away, and ignored Sora's shocked gasp. He gripped her shoulders tight and made her look at him.

"Riku, that hurts!"

"This hurts Try thinking about what would happen if you had died trying to go after that stupid pendant! Do you know how HURT your mother and father would be? Do you know how HURT Roxas, Kairi, and the others would be! Don't even get me started on how Axel would feel knowing you died jumping after a necklace he gave you!"

"Axel didn't- AH!" She screamed a bit as Riku shoved her up onto her feet and shook her.

"Don't you ever do that again! I don't care who gave it to you, I don't care how precious it is, don't you EVER risk your life for a trinket… or a raft EVER again!" Riku lost it there his own tears spilling out hot down his cheeks.

"I can accept and live with the fact you just want to be friends… but I can't live without you! If you die, I'll die right along with you." He finally let her go his hands dropping to his sides. "I love you, Sora. So don't ever do it again… please!"

Sora stood shell shocked at what he had said. Emotions swam inside her like powerful waves knocking her back and forth… but those words… those three beautiful words… and the please that crescendoed it… made the waves calm… and the sun in her heart shine warm.

"Axel didn't give me the pendant…" She spoke quietly and she lifted a hand to his face to brush away the tears. "I made it myself… I made it for you."

"What?" Riku slowly lifted his face to stare at her. "You made that for me… why?"

"I made everyone charms… bracelets to symbolize our friendship… but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to give you one… it didn't seem right. You're too special to me to just give you what I gave everyone else. So I made a pendant… without even realizing it I made a symbol of my feelings for you."

She walked away to pick up the pendant from the sand and walked back to hold it out to him. "Look at the shape… I thought of the stars we would watch as kids glittering in the sky and made that shape… but it's not what formed… it's a paopu fruit… I made you a paopu fruit because I realize now I want to be a part of your life forever."

Riku took her hand that held the pendant, closing the trinket in between their palms.

"You made this for me? YOu want to be with me?"

"Yes… I was afraid Riku… I have all these conflicting, scary emotions inside me. I don't know what the are, or why I feel them but I have them. I was afraid to say yes to you because I was afraid to lose you. I realize now that I won't lose you no matter what I say… We're a part of each other's life, Riku no matter what. Nothing's gonna tear that apart." She looked into his eyes and though she shook she stepped to him, "nothing."

For the first time, Sora initiated a kiss. It was soft, and warm, but held all those powerful emotions swelling inside her heart. Riku felt them, embraced them… and held onto them for dear life.

"Sora…" he whispered her name stroking her cheek. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," smiling Sora nuzzled her face into his hand. "Let's give it a shot, Riku. Better or worse I want to be with you."

"Better or worse…" Riku returned the smile. He took the pendant she held and put it over his head so the star rested above his heart. "We're together."

 _ **Long chapter… I was gonna do "If We Had Hearts" first but this chapter has been scratching at my brain all day and I couldn't concentrate so I decided to punch it out. Hope you guys enjoy!**_

 ** _Next Chapter: Light Blossoms, Shadow Looms_**


	10. Light Blooms Shadow Looms

**If it Never Happened: A slice of life take on what the Kingdom Hearts characters from the FemSora universe would be going through if the events in the game never existed.**

 **Author's note: Just a reminder to readers, I want you guys to know I take opinions into effect. I like hearing suggestions and opinions on fics and if you guys have any requests or things you want improved don't hesitate to bring them up with me. Not just with this fic but with all my stories. I live to serve!**

 **Chapter** _ **10: Light Blooms, Shadow Looms**_

Even though summer had hit the islands, the school yard was still bustling with students participating in summer group activities. Though Sora hadn't joined any clubs or teams she showed her support to those that did. Today she sat on the bench watching Kairi play tennis. With one tournament won, she was up for another trophy so training was a big part of her day to day activity.

"You're looking great, Kairi." Sora offered her a water bottle and Kairi took it and drank with big thankful gulps.

"Mmmm thanks… I still have a lot of work to do, but I'm feeling more than capable. How are things with Riku going? You've been dating for a week now, any problems in paradise?" Kairi sat beside her and rubbed a towel over her sweaty skin.

"Actually…no." Sora gave a shy smile and rubbed the twin stars dangling on the end of her long braid. Riku had kept the pendant she had made him, and in return had made her his own symbol. The hair tie was perfect, and Sora already treasured it. "I keep expecting something to happen… but everything's great. I feel like we've really restored our friendship on top of all the other benefits."

"That's great to hear." Kairi smiled brilliantly. "I always knew you two were meant to be together. You've always been close… though for awhile you had me worried with the whole you and Axel thing."

"I worried myself actually. I really do like him, Axel that is… and he taught me a lot about relationships and what it would mean to be someone's girlfriend. I hope to take his teaching to heart. I just wish he'd have his own happy ending. I want Roxas to be happy… but her relationship with Terra makes me nervous."

"Hmmm? Why's that?" Kairi took another swig and looked out towards the soccer field. There Terra was engaged in a scrimmage game with his other teammates and dominating the field in the process.

"It's hard to explain." Sora followed her gaze across the field and she narrowed her eyes. "Terra's a nice guy, and he's a lot like Riku in some ways… but there's something about the way he acts around Roxas that makes me nervous. It's like he's… possessive."

"Oh I don't know, I always thought he was very protective of her. Could be he's just a little unnerved or jealous that Axel's still lingering around his girl." Kairi thought about it… and frowned over it. "Hmmm… actually I see your point."

"Riku gets jealous, but that doesn't really bother me, because I don't and never have wanted to be with anyone else… but Roxas… I think she's still hung up on Axel. The way their relationship broke off doesn't sit right… and I think things could really go sour if she's not careful."

"You're just worried about Roxas, am I right?"

"She's my sister, of course I worry." Sora pulled her legs to her chest. "More… I've got this chill under my skin. Something's gonna happen… and I just know it's gonna shake things up."

The ferry from the mainland docked at port, and a pair of long lean legs strode across the gangplank and turned waiting for their cargo to be loaded off. The legs were paired with a lean athletic body, a young woman just starting to bloom, subtle curves accented by tight black jeans, t shirt, and leather jacket. Fingers were tucked into a pair of biker gloves and a helmet covered the eyes that scanned the island.

"What a dump…" the cool female voice sneered. She grunted as her motorcycle was rolled off the ship and she flipped out money to tip the loaders. "Well at least the staff is efficient… carry on boys." She strapped her small bits of luggage into the side pockets of the bike and straddled it. Revving the engine she skidded away from the docks and proceeded to take the fast tour of the island.

What she saw, didn't impress her in the least. The technology here was slim to none, no cell phones, no computers, and if they had TV it probably had 10 channels at best. Her mother had wanted to punish her… but banishing her to hillbilly island was too much in her opinion. Still it's not like she had any place to go. She'd have to adjust… and find new ways to occupy her time.

She pulled in front of the house she'd be staying at and swung off just as Sora and Kairi came down the walk.

"Hey, someone's at your house Sora." Kairi pointed out, Sora's eyes immediately going to the figure. The Bike, the attire, and just the way the figure moved had Sora's face going deathly pale.

"Oh no!" Sora ran for the house with Kairi calling out and chasing after her.

Roxas opened the front door to the figure.

"Yes can I…. oh god!" Roxas too went pale and went to slam the door only to have the biker slam a fist up to hold it open.

"Now that's just rude, Cuz." Vanita removed her helmet with her free hand and gave her cousin a sly smile. "That's no way to say hello to family."

"You're no family of mine!" Roxas shouted trying to close the door and squeaked when Vanita just shoved her back and started to stroll in. She grunted when Sora grabbed the back of her jacket yanking her out then positioned herself between Vanita and Roxas.

"Don't worry Roxas! I'll protect you!" Sora put up her fists glaring.

"What? You still mad about that whole setting your pigtails on fire. We were just kids, guys. I've matured." Vanita smiled again her golden eyes gleaming.

"Kids or not it was bad! It took Roxas a whole year to grow her hair back!" Sora shouted at her, with Roxas cowering behind her at the memory. "Venus said you were still causing trouble, and got yourself kicked out of school!"

"That's because the kids at my school are weenies and can't take a practical joke. It's thanks to them that I'm now stuck living on this island til I graduate."

"Living here!?" both girls shout in shock.

"Relax,,, I'm not staying with you, losers. Your mom is supposed to be introducing me to an old friend of my mom's who's gonna "whip me into shape" She held up her fingers in quotation. "However you will be seeing me all the time, particularly when school starts."

She waited a few more beats and sighed in aggravation.

"Will you just move already? I want food and I'm not gonna stand here all day in this stupid sun!" She shoved Sora aside making her tumble into a bush and brushed past Roxas who knelt to help her up. Kairi who had stayed back during the confrontation knelt down to help as well.

"Great, just great… I knew something bad was gonna happen."

"Why? Who is she, she kinda looks like you Sora only… meaner." Kairi looked through the empty doorway, muffled voices of Sora's mother and Vanita coming incoherently from inside.

"She's our cousin, Vanita. She and her sister Venus are also twins… Venus is sweet and gentle… but Vanita… how should I describe her?" Roxas bit her lip fingering her hair protectively. "She's trouble."

"She's more than trouble, she's evil!" Sora sat cross legged trying to get the sticks and brush out of her hair. "Every time we visit them and our Aunt Eraqa she always pulls some stunt to make our stay miserable. She calls them pranks, we call them acts of evil."

"Now she's apparently staying on the island til graduation. That's a whole year and a half of dealing with her so called pranks! I don't buy for an instant that she's changed."

"It makes me wonder what exactly did she do to get herself thrown out. Venus only said she was causing problems… she was exactly specific on that notion."

"Venus is too nice to talk bad about her. Just because she's her sister she's always making excuses for her. It's pathetic really. You don't see me making excuses for Sora's lame brain ideas."

"Hey… true but HEY!"

Roxas gave a little shrug and then glanced back, she heard Vanita smooth talking their mother into fixing her lunch. "Well I'm not gonna stick around to be her victim. I've got a date tonight. I'm gonna go to the little island until then."

"I'll go with you," Kairi offered with a smile then looked to Sora. "You coming."

"You guys go ahead, Riku and I will probably meet up with you then." Sora went inside, shook her head at her mother's laughter and jogged the rest of the way up the steps. Her cousin knew how to smooth things over… whatever it was that got her sent here must have been real bad. She'd have to get ahold of Venus and find out exactly what that was.

Later on after she'd tracked down Riku the two of them headed to the island where the bulk of the group were enjoying the summer beach. Most of them wore swimsuits and trunks, but Sora wanted to her best to avoid swimming for the time being. She'd had too many close calls as of late to warrant the activity. Still she enjoyed the ocean, let the water dance at her bare feet as she collected shells with Riku, the two of them talking about this and that before the discussion of her cousin came up.

"Vanita… isn't that the one who set Roxas on fire?"

"It was her hair, but yeah." Sora knelt down and skimmed fingers over the waves as it kicked away sand and shell. "I don't know as I like having her here… but now that I've gotten a chance to calm down and think about it… this is the first time I'll be around her without Venus close by."

"Is there significance in that?" He knelt down in front of her touching her hand with his. He smiled watching her cheeks going light pink at the contact, but she didn't pull away.

"Vanita… I called her evil… but that's not exactly right. She's more vengeful than anything. She's super protective of Venus, the two of them are twins like Roxas and I but whereas Roxas and I have a kind of friendly relationship, Vanita takes her love for her sister a little far. She hurts whoever gets too close to Venus, or does her best to pry them apart, even if it makes Venus resent her in the end."

Riku let go of her hand and stood shifting some. That comment was hitting a little too close to home. He recalled the times when he'd done his best to pry Sora away from her other friends, made her mad or even hurt others trying to protect Sora.

"So you'll wonder how different she'll be when she doesn't have her sister here to protect."

"I want to give her the benefit of the doubt, because she's family. However, I'm gonna keep a close eyes on her." She stood up with him hands full of shells and the waves kicking around her feet. Riku found himself getting lost in her bold blue eyes, and couldn't resist snatching the end of her braid where his charm he'd given her lay. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it making her blush.

"We both will."

Sora said nothing for a moment, letting the romantic gesture stir feelings inside. She felt the rush of heat in her cheeks and the rapid beating of her heart, and wondered why it had taken her so long to notice Riku in this light. Why had it taken her so long to understand his feelings for her, and hers for him.

"Hey you two love birds!" Wakka called out across the beach with Tidus at his back. The call snapped Sora out of her daze and she looked in their direction. "We're all going to the mainland for pizza. Wanna join?"

"Yeah!" Anxious to rid herself of the embarassment she set the shells back on the beach and ran towards them. She circled once looking back at Riku smiling big and waving. "Come on, Riku! First one there gets to pick the toppings!"

Riku sighed, though the moment as broken there was still a light in his heart at watching her smile and wave at him. One step at a time Riku… he told himself… you have her, all you have to do now is keep her.

"No Onions!" He raced after her.

Vanita eyed the large intimidating mansion with a kind of wary solace. A shiny prison was still a prison, but of all the beach bum houses she could have ended up on this tiny island she supposed it would be the best case scenario.

She parked her bike beside a town car that looked more like a hearse than a limo. She felt a cold tickle at the base of her spine as she opened the door to the place… and stared a bit wide eyed at the inside. Wow… whoever lived here was loaded. The place was filled with antiques, paintings, memoirs, and she was pretty sure anything she touched was worth more than her bike… in some cases more than her soul.

She sat down her bags and eyed an odd looking sword behind glass.

"X-blade…" the raspy old voice made Vanita jolt inside but she did her best to remain composed and slowly turned to face her caretaker. Vice Principle Xehanort strode up, arms behind his back and slightly bent at the waist. "An old legend that I'm sure you've heard before."

"Yeah, a little, mom used to tell my sister and I that story when we were kids. The blade was said to open the door to all words. Warriors both light and dark forged blades in its likeness fighting to harness or protect the door and the light. This started a great war which cast the worlds into shadow and broke the blade into 20 pieces… blah blah blah." she nodded her head. "So is this supposed to be that blade?"

"A copy of its likeness according to the tales. I keep it behind glass to signify its importance and possibility." He stepped up beside her admiring the blade with her. "Eraqa and I heard this story when we were children as well, and it was our favorite tale and dream… though while she dreamed to be a protector and warrior of light, I dreamed of being able to see and explore all worlds."

"You're a lot older looking than I expected." She said it bluntly making him chuckle.

"Perhaps but don't let my age fool you child. I'm not a pushover like your mother." He leaned in looking her up and down, he grabbed her hands turning them over and nodding. "You behave, you'll be rewarded… misbehave and I can think of many things that will put those strong hands of yours to use."

Chores? Was that the best this old geezer could do? She was sure she could sweet talk him into anything she wanted.

"Yes, Sir." She said it with a little sarcastic bite.

"You're not the first rebellious young teen I've taken in under my wing. My young ward is about your age, and I'm sure the two of your will get along swimmingly."

"Young ward?"

"Master Xehanort… I'm going out with- Vanita!" Terra froze halfway down the steps as both heads turned to face him. Vanita's eyes lit with surprise before a sly smirk spread on her lips.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Hello Terra."

"Ah, that's right. You're originally from the same town as Vanita aren't you Terra?"

"I.. that is…" he squirmed shoving his hands in his pockets not knowing what to do with his hands. "Yeah… I know her. We had classes and...such together before I moved here."

And such… Vanita mused with a glint in her eyes. The guy hadn't changed a bit… all hard and stony but easily embarrassed and flushed.

"Looks like we'll be living together for the time being. I'm looking forward to it."

Terra averted her gaze and cleared his throat.

"Right, well… I've plans so if you'll excuse me." He hurried out, forgetting his business with Xehanort, and made a quick escape.

"Your ward, you said?" Vanita asked Xehanort who was chuckling at the brief meeting. "What happened to his parents?" Though she asked her eyes still looking out where Terra had disappeared.

"They died shortly after moving here. If I'm not mistaken it was the same storm that put your cousin Sora into her coma. They were out fishing in the sea and couldn't get back to shore in time before the storm hit." He explained. "I offered to take him in after the tragic event and we've found an agreeable situation that suits us both." He started heading up the steps still talking, "He's a good lad and since you two seem to already know each other I'm sure you'll get along just like siblings."

"Oh no…" Vanita whispered under her breath. She felt the old flutters and fires inside that reminded her of when the two of them had been "and such," and let them fiil her up. Perhaps living here wouldn't be as bad as she thought if she got to see Terra everyday. "I see him as anything but a brother."

 ** _I guess some of you saw Vanita coming, but as to what kind of part she'll play, that is something left to be expected. Venus may make an appearance later on or stay as a sort of off screen reference. I'd like your opinions on who else you'd like to see make an appearance and what couple arcs you'd like me to include and give attention to._**

 _ **Next Chapter: Axel makes a move**_


End file.
